El Sekiryuutei más poderoso
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Las 3 facciones fueron descubiertas por los humanos, de alguna forma decidieron convivir todos juntos en armonía, firmando un tratado de no agresión. Durante los últimos 50 años la alianza decidió reformar la academia Kuho para todas las razas, en donde un joven con un gran poder en su interior el cual remecera todo el mundo sobrenatural. Issei no tan pervertido/Harem.


**_Prólogo_**

El mundo humano. Lugar en donde residen la mayor cantidad de personas en el planeta tierra. Quienes se consideran la especie dominante al poder hacer y deshacer como quieran y plascan. Por el simple hecho de poder crear edificios y armas de fuego creen que tienen derecho de elegir quien vive y quien no.

Al menos, esa era su mentalidad.

Ignorantes a solo pensar en su propia estancia y desarrollo, habían ignorado el hecho de que no eran los únicos en el planeta. Ya que habían seres los cuales, según ellos, eran imaginarios e inexistentes.

Junto a ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta, vivían tres razas distintas. Demonios ( _悪魔 Akuma_ ), Angeles ( _天使 Tenshi_ ) y Angeles Caídos ( _堕天使 DaTenshi_ ). Razas que se han mantenido en guerra desde hace miles de años.

Los demonios son seres poderosos que vienen desde el Inframundo. Los demonios de Clase Alta ( _conocidos como demonios puros_ ) gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza, pueden tener hasta 15 "esclavos", los cuales están representados por cada pieza del juego de ajedrez ( _torre, caballo, peón, etc_.). A los demonios de Clase Baja se les desprecia, y por lo general suelen servir a un demonio de una autoridad superior. Si un demonio se revela a su maestro ( _entonces es conocido como un "demonio vagabundo"_ ( _はぐれ悪魔 Hagure Akuma_ )), Tienen que ser sacrificados antes de que se salgan de control. Los demonios se dividen en Demonios de Clase Baja ( _下級悪魔 Kakyū Akuma_ ),en Demonios de Clase Media ( _中級悪魔 Chūkyū Akuma_ ), Demonios de Clase Alta ( _上級悪魔 Jōkyū Akuma_ ) y en los Demonios de Clase Suprema ( _最上級悪魔 Saijōkyū Akuma_ ).

El sistema de [ _Evil Piece_ ] ( _悪魔の駒（イーヴィル・ピース） Īviru Pīsu_ ) está basado en el juego del ajedrez, son un total de quince piezas: 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres y 8 Peones, son otorgados a los Demonios de Clase Alta con un Título Nobiliario que es el Rey. Estas piezas se utilizan para reencarnar a otros seres en demonios y hacerlos siervos de los demonios de clase alta. Estas fueron creadas por Ajuka Beelzebub para reponer el número de demonios después de la Gran Guerra. Cada pieza tiene un valor correspondiente. Estos valores son usados para determinar qué pieza puede ser utilizada para reencarnar a alguien, sus fortalezas, talentos o habilidades juegan un papel en la determinación de su valor. [ _Evil Pieces_ ] diferentes no pueden ser utilizadas juntas. Las [ _Evil Pieces_ ] pueden ser intercambiadas entre los demonios de clase alta. Las [ _Evil Pieces_ ] no utilizadas pueden sufrir cambios de acuerdo al crecimiento del maestro, permitiéndole al Rey utilizar menos piezas al reencarnar humanos en demonios. Las [ _Evil Pieces_ , sin embargo, no son completamente omnipotentes, ya que no pueden ser utilizadas para reencarnar dioses, budas y dioses dragón en demonios.

Aparte de las [ _Evil Pieces_ , hay también piezas especiales conocidas como [ _Mutation Piece_ ] ( _変異の駒（ミューテーション・ピース） Myūtēshon Pīsu, lit. "pieza mutante_ "). Si revivir a una persona requiere 8 peones, con una [ _Mutation Piece_ ] sería suficiente para revivir a esa persona. La [ _Mutation Piece_ ] puede ser una [ _Reina_ , [ _Torre_ , [ _Caballo_ , [ _Alfil_ ] o [ _Peón_ ]. Se dice que es muy rara.

Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio ( _四大魔王 Yondai MaŌ_ ) son los gobernantes del inframundo, los actuales no son los originales, sino que heredaron sus nombres. Por lo tanto los nombres de "Lucifer", "Beelzebub", "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" no son nombres personales, sino son más como cargos directivos. Ya que los [ _Maous_ ] originales murieron en la Gran Guerra.

Los Ángeles son seres poderosos que sirven a Dios. Vienen del cielo, y tienen la potestad de infligir dolor a los demonios debido a sus poderes basados en la luz. Todos los ángeles tienen alas blancas y un halo sobre su cabeza. Después de que Dios murió, los ángeles no pudieron aumentar sus números, hasta la creación del sistema [ _Brave Saint_ ] que reencarna seres humanos en ángeles.

El sistema [ _Brave Saint_ ] ( _御使い（ブレイブ・セイント） Bureibu Seinto_ ) es utilizado por los ángeles para resucitar otros seres en ángeles para así aumentar sus números. El sistema empleado por los ángeles ([ _Brave Saint_ ]) está basado en el sistema empleado por los demonios ([ _Evil Piece_ ]), solo que en lugar de usar piezas del ajedrez emplean naipes. El sistema consta de 12 cartas que representan a los doce apóstoles. Solo las personas con "corazón puro" pueden convertirse en ángel. Hay un tipo especial y única de carta conocida como Joker Card ( _ジョーカー Jōkā, lit. comodín_ ), que se dice es el arma final del cielo.

Dios ( _神 Kami_ ) era el líder de los ángeles hasta que murió en la guerra anterior. Su sucesor en mantener el "sistema" fue Michael.

Los Serafines ( _熾天使（セラフ） Serafu_ ) son un grupo de ángeles que son los guardianes del trono de los cielos. Ellos son los que mantienen el sistema utilizado por el Dios original después de su muerte en la guerra. Los miembros de los Serafines son Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel. De estos diez Serafines, cuatro de ellos son llamados los Cuatro Grandes Serafines. Estos son Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel.

Los Ángeles Caídos fueron ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por tener "pensamientos impuros" que se apartan de sus enseñanzas ( _por ejemplo, los líderes de Grigori tuvieron relaciones sexuales con mujeres humanas y cayeron como resultado_ ). Su apariencia es similar a la de los ángeles, aunque con alas negras y les falta el halo sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que han sido expulsados del cielo, los ángeles caídos de alguna manera han conservado la capacidad de usar armas basadas en la luz.

Grigori ( _グリゴリ Gurigori_ ) es una organización creada por los ángeles caídos. Los miembros incluyen a los seres humanos exiliados de la Iglesia y a portadores de [ _Sacred Gear_ ]. Los líderes de la Grigori son Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Baraqiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel y Sariel.

Y volviendo con la primera raza mencionada, estaban los humanos.

Los seres humanos. La única especie que nace con los [ _Sacred Gears_ ]. Los seres humanos normales que han aprendido la magia de otras religiones/facciones son conocidos como Magos ( _魔術師 Majutsushi_ ).

A pesar de no tener una fuerza significativa el resto de las razas parecen depender de nosotros los humanos.

No obstante, aún si los humanos tenían los medios para poder oponerse a las otras razas, en ocasiones, muestran una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para diezmarlos, aunque en su mayoría, esas personas terminaban muriendo por las heridas.

Por otro lado, debido a un descuido de una de las razas, se dio a conocer a todo el mundo la existencia de estas, en especial la de los magos, quienes al ser humanos tuvieron que, por medio de la fuerza policial, decir lo que sabían de las otras razas.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Han pasado 50 años desde que los humanos se enteraron de la existencia de las otras razas. En ese tiempo las cosas se han vuelto algo más relajadas a la ocasión que se enteraron de ellos.

En el transcurso de los años, los grandes mandos de la raza humana en los distintos países pensaron en las consecuencias que podría ocasionar si se desatase una guerra, en la cual estarían en total desventaja.

Por ende decidieron dejar sus hostilidades hacia las otras razas y tratar de hacer un acuerdo de paz entre ellos.

Si bien la mayor parte de ellos estaba renuente a creer las palabras de los humanos, los actuales líderes de cada facción estaba de acuerdo el acuerdo. Si estallaba otra guerra nadie saldría beneficiado de esta, ya que la mayor parte de el poder militar se perdió en la batalla entre las tres facciones hace tiempo,causando la muerte de los Mao originales al igual que la muerte de Dios.

Por ellos, decidieron juntarse en la zona principal del la ciudad de Japón, haciendo pública la Unión de las razas y la coexistencia entre estas. Aunque la mayor parte de los demonios estaba renuente a hacer dicho tratado no podían cuestionar al líder actual, ya que era para la supervivencia de su especie. Con los ángeles caídos era el mismo caso ya que no confiaba para nada en ellos, pero al igual que con los demonios era para su seguridad. Con los Serafines, aceptaron casi de inmediato, si bien sabían que los humanos podían mentir, tenían fe de que esta unión podría hacerles un bien mayor para todos.

Y así dio inicio a una era en donde los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y magos tuvieron que compartir su vida de forma normal con los demás, dejando así pasar 50 años de adaptación y cambios en todos los sistemas y creencias de ellos.

 ** _En otro lugar, tiempo y espacio_**

Goku

, levántate, obedece\- _habló de forma imponente el dragón mágico Shenlong a un inconsciente muchacho de pelo negro cuya cabellera tiraba a 5 direcciones diferentes._

Los ojos del dragón se iluminaron totalmente dando a entender a los presentes de que el nombrado anteriormente estaba muerto.

El muchacho, quien era de no más de 7 años ( _aunque en apariencia_ ), vestía un Gi de pelea de color azul en la parte superior, aunque sólo quedaba la mitad de este, tenía pantalones amarillos de color amarillo los cuales eran sujetador por un cintillo en la cintura de color blanco , y tenía dos zapatos de arte marcial. Empezó a gemir con molestia, empezando a abrir lentamente sus ojos mostrando el color negro de estos.

Ah, que paso, y el dragón de una estrella?- _preguntó confundido el joven al notar que su terrible adversario no estaba por ningún lado, en eso identifica al ya conocido dragón_ \- Ah, Shenlong volvió a la normalidad ¡

Abuelo ¡- _gritó una joven de 10 años._

Vestía unos jeans de color azul, tenía una pileta roja manga corta cuyo borde del cuello y mangas eran de color amarillo. Tenía un pelo lacio de color negro el cual casi le llega hasta el cuello, y llevaba unas zapatilla de color azul.

Pan- _dijo el pequeño quien abrazó tiernamente a su nieta mientras ella lloraba en el pecho de su abuelito al encontrarlo en buenas condiciones_.

Señor Goku!

Papa!

Eran los gritos de Trunks, Gohan y Goten quienes venían volando a su dirección para estar con él. Con ellos venía su esposa Milk, su amiga de la infancia Bulma y su estudiante Ubb.

Vegeta estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia ya que en la pelea contra el dragón de una estrella quedó gravemente herido con su brazo derecho inutilizable por la perforación que había en su hombro.

Una vez que logró reponerse se fue acercando donde estaba Goku con los demás, iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

Goku, ya es hora de irnos\- _habló el dragón al pelinegro._

Ya nos vamos tan pronto?- _preguntó con normalidad._

Tal parece que ya es hora- _un destello de luz el cual bajaba del cielo. Una vez que la luz desapareció se mostró al dios de la destrucción Bills junto a su ayudante/maestro Wiss._

Bills-sama- _dijo Vegeta sorprendido de que el dios estuviera presente en este momento._

Estas de acuerdo con esto?- _preguntó Wiss a Goku quien solo miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada._

Estoy consciente de ello.

Incluso ya sabes el por que los muertos pudieron salir al mundo de los vivos\- _dijo el dragón recibiendo la respuesta._

Así es, fue por que por el uso excesivo de las esferas del dragón causó un desequilibrio que hizo que ocurriera esa causa- _respondió naturalmente el azabache enano._

Bueno… me sorprende que tomes una decisión tan madura, aún viniendo de ti- _comentó Bills_ \- pero es lo más correcto y responsable que haz hecho, dejando de lado tu estupidez del torneo del poder- _habló recordando el torneo del poder donde fue la vez en la estaba más asustado que nunca_.

Jijiji, me disculpo por eso- _dijo con una risa_ \- bueno- _se dio vuelta viendo a los demás_ \- bueno chicos es hora de irme- _lo dijo para después dar un salto quedando en la cabeza de Shenlong._

Kakaroto- _dijo el príncipe de los Saiyajin, quien se acercó a su eterno rival_ \- que harás ahora, vas a entrenar? oh... Kakaroto…. no me digas….

Shhh- _hizo Goku para que no hablara fuerte_ \- no quiero que nadie se ponga triste si se enteran- _dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a su rival de toda la vida_ \- adiós Vegeta.

Sin más, Shenlong se elevó al cielo.

Goku, prometemos que volverás a la hora de la cena!- _fue el grito de su esposa esperando que lo haya escuchado, y esta vez volviera pronto_.

Todos se quedaron pensantes ante lo ocurrido, con la incógnita del por qué el Saiyajin criado en la tierra se fue con el dragón.

Bueno, de nada sirve que nos quedemos aquí, Wiss, vámonos- _dijo el dios destructor._

Espere, Bills-san- _dijo Pan acercándose al dios con aspecto de gato_ \- usted sabe a dónde fue mi abuelito ¿ verdad? De ser así, me gustaría que le mande mis saludos cada vez que pudiera- _pidió la pequeña a la deidad._

Bills se quedó mirándola un poco, sintiendo algo de pena por la pequeña. Si bien podía hablar con el cabeza hueca de Goku, incluso en el Reino de los Dragones, el papeleo que había que llenar para el ingreso era tedioso, no obstante asintió con su cabeza.

Se lo diré en cuanto lo vea- _así sin más, se fue del planeta._

( _Aquí pasa lo mismo que en la serie de GT, Goku se despide de Piccoro en el infierno, se despide de Krilin y del Maestro Roshi, estando en el aire mientras el dragón ascendía las esferas del dragón se fusionaron con su cuerpo_ )

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Han pasado cien años desde el incidente de los dragones malignos. Actualmente se celebraba otro de los tantos torneos es de artes marciales, cuyo presentador habló de las grandes hazañas del guerrero Goku y aquel que también ayudó a la protección de la tierra Mr. Satan.

En la plataforma se podía ver a un pequeño con la misma apariencia que Goku, con la diferencia que llevaba una pañuelo ta roja en la frente y en vez de tener pantalones amarillos eran de color rojo. Si Gi superior era el que usó Goku cuando peleo contra el dragón de una estrella.

Su adversario, una copia al calco de Vegeta pero de siete años. Su traje era de una pieza que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de los brazos, tenía guantes blancos al igual que sus botas.

Ambos enfrentándose con todas sus fuerzas siendo apoyados por todo el lugar. En uno de los palcos estaban los amigos de Goku Jr. Y junto a ellos estaba la abuela del pequeño. Pan fue la única que quedó con vida a lo largo de los años, siendo la mentora en la formación de su nieto. Al lado de ella se encontraba quien podría ser una familia de Bulma, si su apariencia indicaba algo, y también por los pendientes con la insignia de Capsule Corporation.

Los dos infantes se separaron, cada uno alabando la fuerza del otro. Una vez terminaron la conversación se transformaron en Super Saiyajin y continuaron peleando.

De forma disimulada y despreocupante, uno de los espectadores veían la pelea con una sonrisa tranquila al igual que su expresión facial. Son Goku, estaba en primera fila, observando la pelea con total tranquilidad, mientras recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos para disfrutar el espectáculo.

En uno de los gritos de Pan, quien apoyaba a su nieto se percató de la presencia de su abuelito con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa ante tal visión. Algo apresurada se me ido de su asiento para poder hablar con él, ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacía y lo extrañaba mucho. En un intento de verlo se vio interrumpida por el público, quienes se pararon por el júbilo de la pelea, viendo a un posible ganador. Pan se logró mover entre toda la gente solo para ver que su abuelito ya no estaba.

( _Viniste a vernos ¿ verdad abuelito Goku ?_ )- _fue el pensamiento de la anciana con una mirada algo triste por no poder hablar con él._

A las afueras del campo de batalla, cerca de la entrada, Goku caminaba con completa normalidad sin nadie se percatara de su presencia, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro. Se elevó al cielo agarrando su bastón, el cual había sido un regalo de su abuelo, y fijó rumbo a su nuevo hogar como actual protector y guardián de las esferas del dragón.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Han pasado ya miles de años desde ese entonces.

Nos encontramos en un lugar en el cual parecía tranquilo, era todo de un color amarillento con una especie de palacio Dorado de gran tamaño. El lugar era silencioso y pacífico, no había nada que interrumpiera la tranquilidad del lugar.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Oh eso parecía. En el cielo se observaban cómo se creaban varias explosiones, pero estas eran de choques de cuerpo, los cuales no se podían ver por lo rápido que se movían.

En el castillo, en uno de los espacios donde había varias sillas en el lugar estaban todos los dragones que algunas vez fueron los enemigos de Goku, quienes observaban con gran detenimiento el encuentro que se desarrollaba.

Al lado de ellos se encontraba Bills, quien también miraba atentamente el encuentro al igual que Wiss, quien se vio interesado por quién podía mantener el nivel de combate decente con Goku.

En el cielo, el mencionado anteriormente apareció con su estatura de adulto, mostrando un traje algo diferente a lo que llevaba antes. Consistía en un Gi superior de color verde claro el cual tenía estampado en él el dibujo de un dragón a lo largo de este, tenía una especie de brazalete del mismo color que su Gi en el brazo derecho. Llevaba un pantalón de color blanco y el mismo calzado que traía cuando lo habían encogido. Tenía un cinturón de color negro el cual dejaba la polera que tenía por debajo de la cintura como una extensión ( _o sea como una especie de falda, pero no lo es_ ), y su cola de mono la seguía teniendo.

Frente a él apareció su adversario, quien era nada más y nada menos que Paikuhan ( _no voy a describirlo por qué ya todos saben cómo es_ ) quien se mostraba algo cansado y agitado por el encuentro reciente.

Jajajaja, creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí, gracias por venir de nuevo Paikuhan- _dijo Goku quien se sobaba la nariz con su dedo índice_.

Je, tomare tu palabra Goku, necesito un descanso- _hablo el individuo de verde mientras ambos se iban donde estaban los dragones y el Dios Destructor_.

Debo de decírtelo Goku, has estado increíble hoy- _dijo Wiss alabando los movimientos del azabache en la pelea, los cuales eran mejores que hace varios años atrás_.

Si he mejorado bastante estos últimos años, además, debo agradecerles a ellos ya que me han ayudado mucho en perfeccionar mis movimientos y mi estilo de combate- _dijo el azabache a los dragones._

Me alegra escuchar eso Goku- _habló aquel que había causado alboroto en el planeta tierra._

El dragón de una estrella, también conocido como Shin Sheron se acercó al grupo con una mirada algo seria pero con una sonrisa en ella.

Por que creo que debemos hablar de algo importante.

Eh?

Veras Goku- _empezó a hablar el dragón de 4 estrellas_ \- estos últimos milenios hemos estados serios ante la idea, si bien cumpliste con tu parte al venir al reino de los dioses dragones por lo errores humanos…. creo que es tiempo que descanses.

Qué quieres decir- _dijo confundido_.

Ya es tiempo de que renazcas en otra vida Goku, en la batalla contra una estrella técnicamente moriste, pero… por el capricho de nosotros viniste sin ningún problema, es por eso que digo esto- _trato de explicar el cuatro estrellas._

Lo que cuatro estrellas quiere decir es que tienes que cumplir con tu ciclo de vida, ya has muerto en varias ocasiones las cuales fueron eludidas por tus amigos al usar las esferas del dragón- _dijo Bills entrando en la conversación._

Eeeeeh?- _grito Goku al enterarse de lo que significaban esas palabras_ \- pero no quiero, aunque sea déjenme en el planeta de los luchadores, pero el renacer en otro cuerpo, me ha costado mucho tener el nivel que tengo, no es justo- _reclamó el dios azabache por lo escuchado_.

Aunque no es tan simple- _dijo Wiss llamando la atención de su ex-discípulo_ \- por tu condición de haber ascendido al título de dios, tu poder está más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar, si tu alma llegase a reencarnar en otro cuerpo, humano por darte un ejemplo, este eventualmente sentirá un deseo de fortalecerse, ya que tu alma en sí es pura y poderosa.

Enserio?

Hai- _dijo simplemente con una sonrisa._

Mmm, pero… qué pasará con las esferas del dragón?- _preguntó curioso ante esa interrogante._

Nosotros nos volveremos a la normalidad- _dijo el dragón de tres estrellas_ \- en el transcurso que ha pasado la tierra en la que vivías, se han ido olvidando de la existencia de las esferas, por ende no haremos daño si volvemos a ese plano.

Bueno… si es lo que creen correcto, creo que no habrá problemas- _dijo algo nervioso el Saiyajin dios._

Bien, haremos los preparativos para tu "muerte" y el "renacer" de tu alma- _dijo Wiss dando un aplauso y diciéndolo de forma enérgica._

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que los dragones se alista al para la "despedida" del azabache, pero, para extrañes de este parecía que estuvieran esperando a alguien ya que se mantenían expectante a una dirección. Y su respuesta llegó sola.

Lamento la tardanza muchachos- _dijo una voz a la distancia, apareciendo por la entrada de ese castillo, ya que todos estaban flotando en el aire alejados del palacio._

Era un dragón algo parecido al de una estrella, solo que sus ojos eran de color rojo, y la parte de atrás de su espalda era de color verdoso con una especie de aleta que sobresalía de ella. La parte delantera, el tronco y parte de brazos y piernas era de un color crema amarillento, en los brazos a la altura de los codos so resaltan dos pares de cuernos de color negro,los cuales también salían dos pares en su rostro y rodillas.

Un momento….. ¿¡No eres el dragón de Namekusei!?- _grito Goku al reconocer al nuevo dragón._

Tardaste un poco Porunga-san- _dijo Wiss al dragón._

Lamento la tardanza, siempre es un lio entrar a este reino, incluso para nosotros.

En eso estoy de acuerdo, si no fuera por el hecho de que son dioses los destruiría a todos- _dijo Bills compartiendo el sentimiento del dragón._

No nos demoremos más, comencemos.

Con lo dicho por Porunga, todos reanudaron a rodear al azabache, tenían que reunir una cantidad de energía inmensa para que le arrebataran el derecho de Guardián, así podía morir y encarnar como siempre debió ser en un principio.

Después de un rato una explosión emergió de Goku indicando que la operación había comenzado. En un principio era algo leve, pero la sensación de debilidad empezó a embargar todo el ser de Goku.

No duró mucho, ya que después de un rato la explosión de Ki se había desvanecido dejando todo tranquilo.

Los espectadores, los cuales eran Paikuhan, Bills y Wiss, se mantenían expectantes a los sucesos. No tardaron en notar la drástica caída del Ki de Goku al momento de que esa explosión de Ki cesara.

Ya está hecho- _dijo el dragón de 4 estrellas._

Cada uno se fue alejando de Goku, viendo como el cuerpo de este comenzaba a desaparecer comenzando desde los pies.

Goku… solo digo, que agradezco el que al las cuidado de mi esfera durante bastante tiempo, en verdad gracias- _dijo el 4 estrellas._

Vamos, no te pongas sentimental ahora, nos volveremos a ver algún día, ¿no?

Tal vez- _respondió dando una sonrisa a la actitud de su amigo._

Bills-sama, Wiss-san, gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo y lamento no poder hacer algo respecto a lo de la comida, desde aquí no se como hacerlo.

Hhmp, no he podido comer nada delicioso desde que viniste a este lugar, me he tenido que conformar con lo que hay- _dijo Bills con algo de enojo en sus palabras_.

Vamos Bills-sama, recuerde que es algo que no se podía evitar- _le recordó Wiss al Dios Destructor._

Paikuhan, gracias por entrenar conmigo todo este tiempo.

Descuida Goku, eres el único que fue capaz de ver una debilidad en el movimiento especial que tenía, y aún así me derrotaste de forma justa.

Jajajaja tienes razón, casi pierdo en ese entonces- _rió con gracia._

El cuerpo ya había desaparecido quedando solo parte de su pecho y su cabeza.

( _Ojalá que sea un lugar interesante en donde quede mi alma_ )- _pensó el azabache mientras el resto de su cuerpo desaparecía, siendo observado por sus amigos en ese reino._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Actualidad Kuho; Japón_**

Sinceramente, pensé que no quedaría dentro- _decía un joven caminando hacia su escuela._

En los 50 años desde que los humanos habían firmado el tratado de no agresión con las tres razas han habido unos pocos cambios.

Si bien la mayor parte del mundo seguía igual, incluyeron los aditamentos de las demás razas como un intercambio de cultura, en una opción de más entendimiento entre ellos.

La idea pareció ir sin ningún problema, ya que entre todos se ayudaban y trataban de no ser muy hostiles con los demás, ya que aún habían personas y razas que no estaban de acuerdo con la unión.

Sin embargo estos años ha ido disminuyendo los roces que tenían todas y cada una de las razas, llegando al punto de convivir juntos en algunos casos.

El joven que iba caminando hacia su colegio, o más bien, universidad, era uno de los pocos que quedaron en ella después de la remodelación.

Se había pensado en la creación de una academia en la cual varias de las razas pudieran asistir y compartir, como un medio de convivencia. La escuela de Kuho, cuyo nombre es el mismo que su ciudad, fue el objetivo para dicha idea.

Si bien era más recomendable crearla en el centro de Tokio, pensaron en que había más habitantes del tipo estudiantil en las cercanías de colegios grandes.

Kuho fue el objetivo de la idea por lo cual se hizo una remodelación de la escuela, y una re-elección de los estudiantes, agregando también a las otras razas.

Para "desgracia" de alguno de los estudiantes que estaban ahí, tuvieron que cambiarse a otro colegio, ya que la forma de poder quedar en él era con examen que constaba de la historia de todas las razas hasta la actualidad, también lo que tenían de nivel mágico y si es que tenían un Sacred Gears. Aunque los que maldijeron esto fue el lado masculino ya que tenían que buscar otro colegio el cual la población femenina fuera mayor que la masculina.

Volviendo al presente, el muchacho que iba caminando había sido de los pocos que logró quedarse en la ahora universidad de razas. Era de complexión atlética, tenía un pantalón largo de color negro y unas zapatilla deportivas Nike de color azul, llevaba una camisa manga corta, la cual estaba desabotonada del cuello y un poco más abajo dejando a la vista su muy bien formado pecho y dejando ver sus bien formados brazos. Su cabellera era de color castaño, cuyos pelos miraban en varias direcciones, aunque los más destacable eran los dos mechones gruesos que caían por ambos lados de su rostro quedando a la altura de su hombro. Sus ojos también eran de color castaño, y media 1.74 cm. ( _con lo referente al pelo, es igual que en la serie, solo que los mechones que caen en su rostro son los de Goku en SSJ 4_ )

Su nombre, era Hyoudou Issei, quien bajo una tediosa sesión intensiva de estudio logró permanecer en su lugar de estudio.

Caminaba tranquilamente a su ahora universidad. En lo que había estudiado sabía que no pasarían lo normal que había pensado antes de que la remodelación pasase, verían temas de magia, el de las demás razas entre otras cosas.

Llegó a la entrada de dicho lugar, todavía explicándole como se había vuelto tres veces más grande que antes, bueno… técnicamente era por arte de magia, literalmente. Había pasado una semana desde que había hecho el examen, si bien logró quedar dentro, quedó dentro de lo aceptable.

Su examen, para sorpresa de él, lo acertó 100%, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que no pensaba que pudiera sacar el mejor puntaje, sobrepasando a las tres razas.

Entró a lo que vendría ser el ante jardín, el cual era inmenso, aunque eso no bastó para él.

Mira, ahí va.

Es el que sacó el mejor puntaje en el examen escrito.

En serio? La bestia pervertida?

No me creo que lo haya hecho, tuvo que haber hecho trampa.

Esos y otros más eran los susurro que escuchaba de él cuerpo femenino. Algunas mujeres se habían quedado por el hecho de mostrar grandes capacidades Mágicas, lo cual llama la atención de los profesores para poder enseñarles como se debía. Y que repartieron el rumor sobre lo que hacía el castaño en el pasado no era muy cómodo.

Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que ya no estoy con eso- _dijo dando un suspiro ante las negativas de las chicas._

Naciste como un pervertido, morirás siendo uno- _dijo una voz femenina_

¡Que ya no lo soy Kyriuu!- _gritó colérico el castaño._

Kyriuu Aika, una joven de pelo castaño algo más opaco que Issei, con trenzas en ambos lados de su rostro, tiene ojos de color verde limón y también usaba lentes de color rojo con medio armazón en la parte de los cristales. Llevaba una blusa de color blanco con rayas negras en vertical y usaba un lado de color negro en su cuello. Traía puesta una falda de color negro la cual cubría casi todo su muslo, lo que terminaba de cubrir casi el resto era dos pares de medias que se extendían hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Usaba unos zapatos de color negro. Media 1.67 cm.

Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara- _se rió ésta._

Kgh, Kgh, Kgh- _rechinar a los dientes ante la burla de la chica._

Aunque debo decirlo, estos meses te han sentado bien- _dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes, mientras estos brillaban, ya que miraba de forma analítica el cuerpo del castaño._

Tengo un pasatiempo si no lo sabias- _habló éste cruzándose de brazos._

Ohh, y cual seria ese pasatiempo.

He estado practicando artes marciales, aunque no lo parezca soy muy bueno.

Ehh, quien diría que tuvieras otros intereses aparte de las mujeres.

¡Que ya dejes ese tema!- _alegó el castaño_

En serio?, puedo mostrarte algo de mi si quieres- _dijo mientras levantaba su falda mostrando parte de su ropa interior, aunque cuando miro a Issei este le estaba dando la espalda repitiendo como una especie de mantra._

Ya no soy el de antes,Ya no soy el de antes, Ya no soy el de antes,Ya no soy el de antes- _se repetía una y otra vez con el rostro levemente sonrojado, al parecer sí vio un poco._

Pues vaya que te has controlado.

Deja de molestarme, además, por qué estás aquí…- _miro por un momento a la chica que reía perversamente, lo que causó que el castaño sudara de nerviosismo ante lo que imaginaba_ \- no me digas…

Así es, quede en la nueva Kuho como te habrás dado cuenta- _dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras sus lentes brillaban al moverlos con suspicacia_.

Adiós a mi vida tranquila.

Vamos, no es para tanto.

Mejor entro, ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo aquí- _hablo algo derrotado mientras se alejaba de una atónita castaña con coletas_.

Olle, nunca se le dice a una chica que se pierde tiempo con ella- _le replicó mientras le empezó a seguir entrando al edificio._

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Issei era una persona con un lívido demasiado alto, desde los diez años que se había internado en lo que varios dirían "la perversión máxima" queriendo ver a todas las mujeres en las escenas más bochornosas para su deleite pervertido, y no ayudó a que ingresara a una escuela en la cual la población femenina era mayor. No obstante desde que ingresó a la academia su fascinación hacia las chicas se fue reduciendo por algo, si bien tiene recuerdos algo vagos de que cuando era pequeño practicaba un poco de arte marcial, su deseo en la actualidad había ido aumentando, aunque por las escenas que montaba junto a sus dos amigos Motohana y Matsuda no notaban su disminución en ello.

Pero desde que habían anunciado que su colegio sería reconstruido ya que fue seleccionado para una de las pocas sedes que hay en el continente y el mundo para todas las razas. Antes de que la escuela cerrara Issei sintió algo dentro de él, la sensación de conocer a esos seres de otras razas y pelear contra ellos. En ese momento, al ponerse a estudiar más y a ejercitarse más ocurrió su cambio en el cabello, que a opinión de su madre le da una aire más adulto y más serio. A opinión de él le hacía parecer un busca pleitos.

Dejando eso de lado, dedicó todo su tiempo para ese año que la escuela había cerrado, por lo cual dejó su horario para dedicarle la mitad del día a estudiar, y la otra mitad a entrenar.

De lo que pudo averiguar de las razas, algunas podían controlar grandes cantidades de magia, y eran escasos los casos en los que un humano pudiera controlar una cantidad similar. Aparte de la magia, había también algo que algunos llamaban Senjutsu, lo cual consta del uso de la Energía Natural, pero también era muy riesgosa controlarla.

Por otra parte había visto que también, aparte del Senjutsu, estaba el Ki, la energía vital de cada ser vivo, la cual podía usarse para fortalecer el cuerpo del usuario dándole un gran poder. Su teoría era entrenar lo suficiente para poder manipular dicho poder a su antojo.

Después de que el año terminará, y que la nueva escuela hubiera enviado las solicitudes para el examen de ingreso, Issei se sentía excelente. A opinión de él, ya tenía una manejo decente del Ki, y una gran confianza con el conocimiento adquirido para la parte teórica. Aunque hace un par de semanas había despertado lo se conocía como Sacred Gears, aunque el suyo era uno bajo, si no mal recordaba era un [ _Twice Cristal_ , uno de nivel bajo el cual consistía solo en duplicar el poder del usuario.

Suspiró un poco decepcionado, por lo menos quería algo que fuera un poco sorprendente. Al menos ese era su opinión después de dos días después de que hizo el examen de admisión.

Una noche cuando terminó su, ya rutina de ejercicio, en su sueño, el cual estaba consciente en él, para rareza estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco pero le restó importancia, trato de hacer algo para entretenerse, pero no ocurrió nada, pero…

 ** _Flashback_**

Ha no entiendo por qué no puedo hacer nada si es mi sueño- _se quejó el azabache ante sus pobres intentos_.

[ _Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso_ ]

De la nada un torrente de fuego salió del ¿Suelo?, no sabía cómo, pero no importaba. De la llamarada se vio una silueta negra, la cual al aletear sus alas mostró a un imponente dragón rojo con ojos de color verde. En una de sus exhalaciones escupió un poco de fuego, pero lo que le impresionaba a Issei era la energía que desbordaba en todo su ser.

U..U..U.. ¡Un Dragón!- _gritó el azabache al ver a semejante criatura frente a él._

[ _Relájate, no pienso hacerle nada a mi compañero_ ]- _dijo el dragón a un confundido Issei_.

¿Compañero?

[ _Así es, estás ante el Dragón de Gales, Dragón Emperador Rojo, y tú eres mi portador, el Sekiryuutei_ ]

…. ¿Disculpa?- _atino a decir el chico algo aturdido causando que el dragón sudara una gota con ello._

[ _Creo que debí presentarme con más fuego para dar más impresión_ ]

Espera un momento, tú eres uno de los dos dragones celestiales que apareció en la guerra entre las tres facciones?

[ _En realidad fueron Ofis y Red, Albion y yo fuimos encerrados un poco antes de esa batalla_ ]

Aahh….. espera, ¿¡Soy tu portador actual!?

[ _Hasta que por fin lo captas, así es tú eres el actual portador del poderoso Dragón de Gales_ ]

Espera quieres decir que _Twice Cristal_ , es tú forma base ?

[ _Captas rápido_ ]

….. Creo que me ejercite demasiado y estoy soñando una fantasía.

[ _Aún no crees que eres mi actual portador_? ]

Es difícil, espera, si ya puedo hablar contigo, qué pasará con la forma de mi Sacred Gears.

[ _Obviamente pasará a su verdadera forma, por qué la pregunta_ ]

Mmm, puedes cambiar de forma?

[ _Ah..Ah bueno, sí puedo, por qué la pregunta_ ]

No es por ser malo ni nada de eso, pero me gustaría que nadie supiera que soy el Sekiryuutei, al menos no por el momento.

[ _Y a qué se debe eso_ ]

Bueno, quisiera saber cuánto puedo mejorar yo solo aún sin tu ayuda, y si en determinado caso llegase a llegar a mi límite, y no pueda más mantener el secreto de tu poder, bueno pues que se le va a hacer.

[... _Bu-Bueno creo que respetaré eso, aunque como quieres ocultarme, reconocerán mi garra si la materializas_ ]

Puedes materializarla para verla?

[ _Claro_ ]

Del brazo izquierdo de Issei salió un destello de color verde, ahora en vez de ser el [ _Twice Cristal_ ] que tenía hace tan solo pocos día de descubrirlo, era un guantelete de color rojo, cuya gema verdosa estaba en el dorso de la mano, y del resto del guante le llegaba hasta el codo, podía jurar que en vez de piel tenía escamas ahora. En la parte media de su brazo salían dos cuernos a los costados de color dorado.

Mmmm, se bien y todo pero es verdad, te reconocerían al instante.

[ _Aunque estoy sorprendido, ya que esa es la última forma de la Sacred Gear, no se como, pero has logrado pasar a esa etapa a la primera_ ]

Enserio? y yo que pensé que esta era la única forma, o pregunta, ya que estabas dentro de mí, has visto las cosas que yo hago?

[ _Totalmente, a que quieres llegar_ ]

Has visto el juego de Devil May Cry?

[ _Te refieres al caza demonios? Admito que la actitud del de gabardina roja me agradaba bastante_ ]

Bueno, no niego que Dante es cool, pero me preguntaba por el diseño del brazo de Nero.

[ _Ahh, te refieres a eso, ciertamente puedo cambiarlo, creo que era así_ ]

La garra brillo de un color verdoso cambiando drásticamente su forma. De lo vultuosa que era antes se contrajo quedando casi del mismo tamaño del brazo. Todo su brazo hasta el codo se tornó de un color carmesí con un brillo verdoso el cual se extendía desde el dorso de la mano hasta la mitad de su brazo. Las puntas de sus garras también eran de color verdoso.

Woo es idéntico- _dijo el castaño viendo su nuevo brazo_ \- y puedo hacer los mismos movimientos?

[ _Inténtalo y verás_ ]

Issei contrajo su puño preparado como si fuera a lanzar un golpe, y desde el brazo salió el espectro del mismo emulando el mismo puño a punto de ser lanzado.

Bueno… creo que será lo mejor por ahora… Oh, puedes cambiarlo de brazo, es que soy diestro.

[ _Está bien_ ]- dijo resignado

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Issei se miró el dorso de la mano derecha, aún le cuesta creer que es el actual Sekiryuutei, y el hecho de que su nuevo compañero haya convertido su brazo como el personaje de un videojuego le era mejor.

Sin darse cuenta ya había terminado en el Gimnasio de la academia, el cual ahora era más grande que antes. El hecho de que pudiera al acaparar a todos los estudiantes era prueba de ello. Se colocó en un asiento al azar para poder escuchar la ceremonia de ingreso. Algo que siempre odio era el estar escuchando el mismo discurso una y otra vez, incluyendo el tema de convivencia entre razas.

Tardo un poco pero luego de 30 minutos ( _los cuales para varios fueron eternos_ ) se decidió anunciar donde quedarían cada uno.

Las clases estaban distribuidas desde la "S" siendo la clase de integrantes más destacados después de la "A" hasta la "E" los cuales eran los que no eran muy buenos en su materia.

Cada quien se fue juntando con los respectivos cursos, siendo los que más llamaron la atención la heredera del Clan Gremory. Rias Gremory, hermana del actual Maou Lucifer, reconocida por todos por su gran belleza e intelecto. Ella y su séquito eran conocidos ya que en algunas ocasiones mostraron el cómo cazaban demonios vagabundos, dando una demostración de estrategia y poder en bruto.

Aunque no era la única ya que había otro clan más. Sona Sitri, hermana de la actual Mao Leviathan. Reconocida por ser fría y calculadora junto a su más fiel amiga y su "Reina", Tsubaki, quien compartía la misma actitud, ambas ganándose el apodo de " _Las Bellezas de Hielo_ ".

Siguieron repartiendo a los estudiantes cuando nombraron a los que quedaban.

Hyodou Issei, 2 año Clase E.

El castaño suspiro algo resignado. Era sabido que la clase E era considerada para perdedores y gente y otras razas con poco talento, sus poderes como el portador de Draig surgió después del examen por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia, claro, hasta que…

Kyriuu Aika, 2 año clase E.

En ese momento Issei quería tomar a la nombrada y enterrarla 50 metros bajo tierra o lanzarla lo más lejos que podía. Si ella le contaba a su nuevo curso lo que él hacía anteriormente, lo tildaran de pervertido. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que eso no ocurriera.

Asia Argento, 2 año clase E

Issei miró con cautela al dueño de dicho nombre. Una chica de rubios cabellos se fue acercando al curso del castaño, y ah opinión de él, era hermosa.

Una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos verdes con ese rostro delataba inocencia en todo su esplendor. Llevaba el mismo conjunto de ropa que llevaba Aika, ya que era el uniforme para las chicas, su delantera se mostraba bordeando la Copa B, perfecto con la estatura que tenía, siendo de 1.67 cm.

La chica se colocó al lado del castaño. Esta le miro y le saludo con la mano de forma amistosa sonrojado al castaño, quien respondió algo nervioso de la misma forma.

Una vez todos se colocaron con sus compañeros de clases, cada quien se fue con los suyos.

En el trayecto cada quien miraba los alrededores dentro de la academia. Si por fuera se veía inmenso, por dentro era espectacular. Cada pasillo estaba hecho de las forma más fina posible, los patios para hacer convivencia también eran grandes. Varios pensaron que tenían suerte de poder haber quedado en una escuela tan prestigiosa como esa.

El que dirigía el grupo se detuvo frente una puerta indicando que esa sería su aula de ahora en adelante. Uno a uno fueron entrando quedando cada quien en un lugar al azar.

Esperan aquí hasta que su profesor llegue- _dijo el hombre que los guió para retirarse._

Ahh~ por fin puedo sentarme como se debe- _dijo Issei sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en su pupitre. Tal parece que se le habían adormecido las piernas ante el hecho de estar parado y caminar, aunque fuera poco._

Ano- _el castaño escuchó a su lado mostrando a la rubia que le saludó antes_ \- no… no te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

Eh? Ah, no no, claro que no- _dijo algo sorprendido de que la misma chica se sentara al lado de él._

Gracias- _dijo ella para después sentarse_ \- aunque lo hayas escuchado me presento, soy Asia Argento, mucho gusto- _habló dando una leve reverencia._

Ah, etto, el gusto es mío- _dijo nervioso el castaño también haciendo una reverencia-_ ( _ahh, que suerte, mi primer día en esta nueva escuela y ya tengo una hermosa amiga, la suerte me sonríe_ )

[ _Parece que te diviertes compañero_ ]

( _Así es, no pensé que me haría amigo de alguien tan linda como ella, sinceramente, los días que me esforcé para dejar de lado mi parte pervertida han rendido sus frutos_ )

Eh, disculpa.

Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando algo- _dijo mientras se rascan a su nueva de forma apenada_ \- mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

Hai, Issei-san- _dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro._

( _Lo repito, es demasiado linda_ )

Disculpa, pero… esos mechones en tus hombros… ¿son reales?- _dijo y pregunto algo curiosa la chica._

Esa es una duda que también quiero saber- _en la fila de en medio se encontraba Aika, quien se sumó a la conversación._

Si, son reales, varias personas me han preguntado lo mismo desde que me han empezado a crecer, aunque me sigo preguntado el por que me crecieron de esta forma- _respondió lo mejor que pudo a la curiosidad de las mujeres._

Puedo…. tocarlos?- _pregunto la rubia ante su curiosidad._

Eh? bueno… no creo que haya algún problema- _dijo el castaño dejando que la rubia frotara uno de los mechones del castaño._

Aaah~ es suave, y esponjoso, pensé que será áspero ya que se ve abultado, pero está lejos de lo que se aprecia, incluso está sedoso.

Enserio? Dejame ver- _la curiosidad de Aika ante la descripción de la rubia ganó, ya que en efectiva. A simple vista se veía como si fuera áspero, como una especie de peinado rafta, pero al tocar el mechón disponible, vaya que la textura era otra cosa_ \- imposible, nadie puede tener un pelo tan bien cuidado, hasta yo que me cuido el mío no queda así.

Creo que exageran chicas- _dijo el castaño ya algo incómodo el cómo ambas femeninas tocaban su pelo, iba a decirles que se detuvieran, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la presencia coa que se acercaba a su clase_ \- parece que nuestro profesor ya viene.

Eh? Que te hace pensar eso- _cuestionó la castaña clara por lo dicho de Issei._

Por que ya está aquí.

Después de decir eso la puerta se abrió, mostrando al que sería el profesor encargado de la clase. Vestía una especie de gabardina de color vino, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también tenía unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos. Su cabellos era de color negro cuyas puntas cambia a dorado, mismo color que su barba, y mostrando esos ojos entre morado y grisáceo.

Buenos días- _hablo con algo de pereza el adulto_ \- como ya sabrán esta academia se tratara sobre el manejo de la magia, y el desarrollo sobre su avance, soy Azazel, líder de Grigori y su profesor a cargo- _terminó de hablar provocando que varios de los estudiantes se sorprendiera por que un ángel caído de alto rango sea su profesor_ \- a parte de eso me encargaré de que los que posean Sacred Gears en que los dominen hasta que sea como si fuera un respiro. Por ahora todos presenten se ante sus compañeros.

Dicho eso, todos se presentaron como lo había dicho su profesor, si bien no era en orden alfabético, cada uno lo hizo.

Al momento de que Aika se presentó … varios de los varones se desmayarse por las sugerencias que lanzaba la chica, ganándose un punto a favor de Azazel por su actitud y una negativa de Issei por el hecho de que no había cambiado en nada.

Asia fue la siguiente en presentarse, siendo la más normal y santa que se puede ver en una persona, hasta los demonios opinarian lo mismo. Para Azazel era claro que ella era la conocida "Santa" de Europa, cuyo Sacred Gears es capaz de curar a todas la razas de todo tipo de herida.

Y ahora, era el turno de Issei.

Esto no puede ser más molesto- _dijo por lo bajo el castaño_ \- bueno, seré breve, soy Hyodou Issei, mis gustos no pienso decirles por qué no me apetece, mis pasatiempo… son entrenar y fortalecer mi manejo en cierto tipo de energía, es todo- _varios sudaron una gota ante la corta presentación del castaño_.

Ano- _una de las alumnas levantó la mano, indicando que haría una pregunta a Issei, quien curioso a lo que veía_ …

Si?

Pregunta, tu cabellos es real, o esos mechones en tus hombros son pelucas.

Que son reales- _dijo con algo de molestia._

Haces ejercicio?- _preguntó otra chica._

Desde que era pequeño me ha llamado la atención las artes marciales, pero me dediqué a ello hace un año- _respondió el castaño mientras tomaba un sorbo de una botella de agua que sacó de su mochila._

Y….tienes novia?- _preguntó otra al azar levemente sonrojada._

La pregunta causó que Issei escupiera el líquido de su boca, el cual cayó al frente de un compañero empapándolo como si fuera una fuente. Para la gracia de Azazel que ya ideaba planes para que algunos que se portan mal en sus clases castigarlo de esa forma.

A...A… A qué viene esa pregunta- _dijo Issei ya que eso lo pilló desprevenido._

Eh, bueno- _se movía algo incómoda y nerviosa_ \- es que… eres guapo y… te ves… bien por como vistes.

Ante esas palabras Issei uso todo el autocontrol que tenía para no saltar de un lado a otro, nunca, en su vida, y jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así, aunque claro, eso le valió las miradas de odio y envidia del grupo masculino de su clase por el hecho de él, ser el centro de atención.

Eh… COF, COF. Re… Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no tengo novia actualmente- _trataba de disimular su felicidad lo mejor que podía, y ver cómo la chica que preguntó al igual que varias otras se mostraban felices por eso le era más difícil todavía._

Bien, se terminaron las presentaciones- _interrumpió Azazel viendo que estaban tomando más tiempo del indicado_ \- ahora comenzaremos con un leve repaso de lo que veremos a continuación, o se me olvidaba- _dijo mirando a Issei_ \- te felicito por tu exámen de ingreso, fuiste el mejor de entre todas las razas, su expresión no tenía precio alguno jejejeje.

Varios se quedaron mirando al castaño, habían escuchado sobre un joven que sacó la puntuación perfecta en el exámen teórico. La mayoría pensó que había Sido alguien de las tres facciones. Pero nunca pensaron que había Sido un humano el que había "humillado" en algo a las otras razas. Sinceramente, era increíble.

Aunque el castaño no lo miraba así, ya que solo se dedicó a aprenderse lo ocurrido desde que las razas se hicieron de conocimiento público, por lo que no era tan asombroso como todos lo veían.

Bien, dicho esto saldremos al campo para hacer gimnasia, quiero saber cómo son sus cualidades y determinar cómo puedo ayudarlos en sus desarrollos.

Ante eso Azazel los dirigió a una de las canchas del recinto. Para alivio de todos, en los baños tenían cambios de ropa para poder hacer las actividades correspondientes a lo que harían ahora.

 ** _Patio 1 de la escuela_**

Todos ya estaban en el patio asignado a ocupar por Azazel, los hombres llevaban pollera blanca cuyas manga cortas tenían bordes azules, y tenían pantalón corto azul marino y zapatilla blancas.

En el caso de las mujeres usaban una pelea igual de blanca, solo que envés de tener bordes azules en las mangas tenía de color rojo. Y también su vestimenta inferior la cual consistía en unos bloomers de color rojo y las mismas zapatilla blancas.

Bien, ya están todos lis…

Azazel-sensei, Hyoudou Issei no está- _dijo uno de los estudiantes quien se percató de que su compañero de clase no estaba._

Ahh que molesto, Azazel-sensei, no tiene algo que sea menos ajustado?- _la voz del castaño captó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se sorprendieron por ello._

El conjunto del castaño era el mismo que el de los demás varones del grupo, pero la diferencia radica a en que la ropa quedaba ajustada en el cuerpo de Issei ya que sus músculos se marcaban en las prendas que tenía puestas.

Algunos ( _por no decir todos_ ) de los varones de la clase se impresionaron ya que el cuerpo que mostraba el castaño era de alguien que había trabajado por muchos años. Lo cual no impidió a seguir odiandolo, pero sintiéndose cohibidos ante la presencia que mostraba.

En cambio las mujeres se… regocijaban, en mejores palabras, se deleitaban ante la presencia y figura de " _el hombre perfecto_ ". Ya que el cuerpo frente a ellas pareciera que hubiese sido Kami quien lo había creado. La más sonrojada era Asia, cuya inocencia y la falta de contacto con más gente aparte de los de la iglesia, además de que sus pensamientos de él castaño como su nuevo amigo, divirtiéndose juntos, comiendo juntos, reír juntos, todas esas escenas la hacían sonrojarse un montón.

No obstante Aika era la más "cuerda" de ellas. Debía admitirlo, Issei en el año que la academia se remodelaba los había aprovechado bien, demasiado bien. Si bien la actitud de ella era de alguien algo engreída y muy segura de sí misma, también era una chica y el leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas no fue controlado en ningún modo. Y no ayudaba de que al tener cierta " _habilidad para medir "cosas_ "" impidiera ciertas escenas subidas de tono, los cuales ellos dos protagonizan.

Oh, tal parece que las medidas en tu tronco son un poco más grandes- _dijo Azazel riéndose para sus adentros ante las reacciones de los demás estudiantes_ \- bueno, que se le va a hacer, te dejare estar sin polera por hoy, pero tendrás que conseguirte una para mañana.

Hai.

Bien, ahora haremos una pequeña prueba de fuerza- _dijo al momento de chispear sus dedos causando que un círculo mágico de color morado apareciera y se alzara mostrando una máquina tan grande como el ángel caído_ ( _para mejor referencia, la máquina de medir fuerza de dragón Ball saga de Buu_ )

Sensei, qué es eso- _dijo Asia curiosa por el artefacto._

Esto, mi querida estudiante, es un medidor de fuerza, depende cuan fuerte golpes en el lado de cuero la tabla digital marcará el puntaje de la fuerza ejercida, les daré un ejemplo.

Azazel se había posicionado de forma vertical al lado de la máquina, sin siquiera mirarla. Levantó su mano y golpeó de forma casi imperceptible a la máquina, la cual empezó sonar y mostrar números al azar los cuales se detuvieron en el número 689 Pts.

Claro, ese número se debe a que no le pegue con mucha fuerza, pero ustedes tienen que golpearlo con todo lo que tengan, sin contenerse.

En serio?- _pregunto algo inseguro uno de los estudiantes_.

Totalmente, ya les dije que los ayudaría a entrenar, y a aquellos que tengan un Sacred Gears los fortaleceré con ellos a tal grado que fuera como si respiraran. Ahora, en fila.

Ante lo dicho por Azazel todos se formaron en una única fila mientras cada uno golpeaba el lado con cuero de la máquina.

A opinión de Azazel, era algo deprimente, la mayoría de los hombres solo rondaba entre los 120 y 170 Pts, aunque fuera lo que había esperado al menos quería que alguien hiciera más. Con las mujeres era lo mismo, era sabido que la mayoría era débil, y por lo general solo se dedicaban al poder mágico. Ellas sólo rondaban entre los 45 y los 80 Pts, tal parecía que tendría mucho trabajo para fortalecerlos en sus futuros planes.

Cuando fue el turno de Asia y golpeó la maquina solo hubo algo….. silencio. Su puntuación fue de 37, la más baja de todos, hasta Kyriuu Akira saco 76 Pts, sinceramente Azazel necesitaría toda la ayuda para su clase.

Ahora… era el turno de Issei, en lo personal esperaba que por lo menos superará la marca que había dejado en el principio, si fuera lo contrario estaría muy desilusionado.

Disculpe Azazel-sensei- _dijo el castaño_ \- puede reforzar la máquina con magia, pienso golpear a toda potencia.

Oh- _Azazel colocó una sonrisa, y la agrandó en son de desafío_ \- veamos cuánto puedes forzarlo.

Ante eso Azazel extendió su mano a la máquina y un círculo mágico el cual hizo brillar la máquina.

Listo- _dijo retirando la mano_ \- eres libre destrozarla si quieres.

Ante eso Issei se colocó al frente de la máquina. Flexiono las rodilla un poco dejando la pierna derecha atrás, tenía su brazo izquierdo en vertical frente a su cuerpo el cual estaba de costado, tenía la mano cerrada exceptuando el dedo índice y medio, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba al costado de su cuerpo doblado en 45 grados con el puro totalmente cerrado.

( _Tiene buena postura, una posición que sirve tanto para la defensa como la ofensa ¿practicará algún arte marcial_?)- _era el pensamiento del ángel caído._

Ahh- _era el leve ruido de Issei mientras canaliza toda su fuerza y parte de su KI en su puño derecho. Varios de los alrededores sintieron el cambio en el ambiente como si fuera su instinto el que les decía que había algo cerca._

 _3 año, clase S_

Desde la ventana del tercer piso una chica de cabellera roja junto a su amiga de pelo negro con tintes morados y coleta miraban expectantes lo que ocurría. Desde que ese chico de peinado extraño apareció, llamó la atención de todos los cursos, no solo de los nuevos, si no que también de las chicas que lograron quedarse en la escuela estaban asombradas por el cambio del pervertido de Kuho. También lo estaban la heredera Sitri y su reina, quienes miraban desde la ventana de forma desaprobatoria al castaño por quitarse la polera, ya que eso era ir contra una de las reglas y la moral de la academia. Claro eso hasta que pasó algo extraño.

 ** _Patio 1 de la academia._**

Cada uno de los estudiantes estaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos para cubrirse del polvo. De la nada Issei empezó a emanar una capa blanca que lo cubrió y empezó a expulsar viento por todas partes.

El único que se permanecía impasible pero sorprendido era Azazel, que a pesar de todo el viento y polvo que iban a su posición no le afectaba en nada. Entonces del brazo que Issei iba a usar para golpear, dio un destello de color verdoso para después mostrar un nuevo brazo de color rojo cuyas garras brillaban en un potente verde. En el dorso de la mano hasta el resto de ese extraño brazo se extendía ese mismo brillo, el cual empezó a palpitar como queriendo liberar una gran cantidad de poder.

El aura de color blanco que rodeaba al castaño se torno de un rojo escarlata mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color castaño a un color esmeralda con la pupila rasgada. Apretaba los dientes en señal de que hacía un gran esfuerzo para lanzar el mortal ataque.

Ya….. Esta…..- _dijo con esfuerzo Issei mientras fijaba su mirada a la máquina_ \- listos?... AAAAHHHHH- _ante ese grito lanzó ese poderoso golpe al indicador de fuerza con su puño cargado al máximo, el cual al momento de impactar_.

 **KAABOOOOOOOOOM**

Provocó que en el lugar donde estaba Issei explotará en una nube de polvo y viento arrasador. Azazel se colocó frente a sus alumnos y creó una barrera para que la onda de choque no los lanzara lejos.

El viento fue de tal forma que hizo que todos las ventanas de la academia se empezaran a cuartear. Y el temblor causado fue demasiado fuerte como para que alguien que no fuera un ser sobrenatural de alto nivel no se cayera.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, solo se podía escuchar el toser de los alumnos que estaban en el lugar. La barrera de Azazel cayó cuando este vio que ya no había más peligro. Se fue acercando al lugar donde se supone debería estar su máquina, solo esperaba que hubiera aguantado el golpe, ya que de no ser así tendría que hacer otra y no estaba de ganas de hacerlo. Al menos que su máquina hubiese aguantado para solo reconstruirla y fortificarla más todavía.

Con una brisa el polvo se dispersó revelando algo que a los compañeros de curso sorprendió ( _Aika y Asia_ ) y espanto ( _resto de curso_ ).

Los espectadores de las demás salas no estaban mejor ya que sus reacciones eran las mismas.

En la lugar donde estaba la máquina para medir la fuerza, el suelo estaba hundido y cuarteado, las rocas sobresalían del lugar como si la presión ejercida hubiera sido demasiado fuerte. La máquina estaba relativamente bien, si ignoraban todas las grietas alrededor de esta incluyendo en donde esta la pantalla de los números, estaba bien. Además…. El castaño estaba todavía con el brazo extendido en la zona de golpe, respiraba algo agitado ya que tal parecía que se esforzó para dar dicho golpe. Después de unos segundos cayó al suelo con la rodilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo mientras se veía ese extraño brazo desaparecer y dejando otra vez su brazo normal.

Creo… que… me… exedi un… poco- _dijo entrecortado._

Fiuuu~ debo admitirlo, ese fue el golpe más devastador que he visto en mi vida, y creeme que eh visto varios- _halago Azazel al castaño_ \- no creí que fueras un usuario de KI, siendo un humano debería haberte tomado varios años para poder hacer lo que hiciste.

Tengo un talento al parecer- _dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara_ \- por otro lado, cuanto sale en la máquina? me duelen las piernas ante el impacto que ejercí en el golpe.

Azazel se acercó a la máquina, viendo que estaba más dañada de lo que se veía ya que gran parte del armazón podría desmoronarse. Limpio la pequeña pantalla en la que estaba el indicador… y su sonrisa se agrandó, tal parecía que no se aburriria con este peculiar estudiante.

Para serte sincero muchacho, no esperaba este resultado- _dijo Azazel sin abandonar esa risa en su rostro_ \- el daño total es el equivalente al 0.9 % de mi poder- _Issei dio un chasquido ante eso, esperaba una porción más alta_ \- pero con el debido entrenamiento creo que podrías alcanzar 4 %, después de todo ninguna persona normal a sacado 43.890 Pts, y menos en esta máquina.

……. Todos estaban en total silencio ante las palabras de su profesor. Habían escuchado bien? Un golpe de esa magnitud, y ni siquiera era el 1% del poder de Azazel, pero lo más desconcertante era el hecho de que un humano hubiese obtenido tal puntuación. Era un chiste, y uno que dejaba muy agrio para algunos.

 ** _Estudiantes_**

Los demonios y otras razas que estaban en sus clases pudieron escuchar eso, ya que las ventanas estaban rotas, y también fueron expectantes de lo que pasaba. En sus vidas nunca habían visto algo como lo que acababan de presenciar. Y que para colmo halla sido un humano, se sentían humillados y su orgullo pisoteado. Varios ya planeaban atentados para eliminar la molestia y enseñarles su lugar el cual le correspondía y que debía grabarselo para que no se le olvidará. Aunque dos grupos pensaban de forma diferente.

( _Definitivamente debe estar en mi séquito /Definitivamente debe estar en mi séquito_ )

Pensaron Sona Y Rias ante la potencia que sería la adición de un prometedor candidato a demonio. Si ya era fuerte como humano, como un demonio reencarnado lo sería más. Debían jugar bien sus cartas y planear el cómo traerlo y convencerlo de unirseles a su grupo.

 _Devuelta a la clase E_

Todos habían vuelto a su clase luego de haber…. luego de que Issei destrozara el patio. Los profesores encargados se sorprendieron por el radio de destrucción y por el cráter que había en el lugar.

Issei no tuvo problemas ya que Azazel se hizo responsable por la destrucción causada. Volviendo a la sala, todos estaban pendientes a lo que haría Azazel ahora, ya que según él depende el como fuera su desempeño les encargaría un entrenamiento para fortalecerlos.

Bien, en vista de que tenemos un prospecto a destructor de continentes- _varios miraron al castaño, quien se puso nervioso ante las miradas_ \- les asignare una tutora para la clase de deportes. Si bien todos están dentro la media "humana" tienen que esforzarse para mejorar. Pasa.

Ante eso la clase entera miro a la entrada. Cuya puerta se abrió, mostrando a la que sería la tutora de Deportes.

Una mujer adulta, de posiblemente unos 23 años, cabellera azulada la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros aunque tenía un mechón rojo el cual caía en su rostro. Sus ojos eran de igual azul de su pelo mostrando fiereza y dominación con sólo mirarlos. Traía puesto una camisa blanca y sobre ésta llevaba una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con cuello alto, el cual tenía dos rayas blanca, los bordes de la chaqueta donde estaba el cierre eran de color rojo, y en la espalda, aunque ellos no lo veían, tenía la figura de una estrella de color calipso. Tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados a su piel, los cuales le llegaban hasta las rodilla y unas zapatilla deportivas de color blanco.

Debían admitir que la profesora era hermosa, su piel pálida contrastaba con esos ojos y cabello azulado, y el mechón le daba un toque de rebelde.

Y bien Azazel, a qué viene el que me presentes ante un montón de niños mimados.

Vamos Ryuko-chan, no tienes que ser tan ruda con ellos.

Y que no me llames así!, no somos tan cercanos como para llamarnos de esa forma tan íntima.

Jajaja cierto, cierto, mi error.

A la otra te rebano en pedazos- _amenazó la chica a su compañero de trabajo_ \- bien mocosos, me presento. Soy Matoi Ryuko y seré su maestra en deportes, y les digo de primera que no soy blanda como este canalla de aquí, por lo que no esperen que sean ejercicios ligeros.

Ante esto varios temblaron de él solo pensar en las tortura que su maestra les haría hacer, pensando que el culpable de todo esto era Issei empezaron a mirarlo como si hubiese cometido un crimen del cual no tenía perdón.

Aunque el castaño solo tenía su mirada fija en la profesora, ya que si bien se hizo daño y se había agotado por lo hecho en el patio, se recuperó de forma inmediata revitalizandose del agotamiento sentido. Al poder percibir el KI de su maestra la miró con desafío, entusiasmado de poder medir sus habilidades adquiridas contra ella.

Y no fue el único, ya que Ryuko también se quedó observandolo. Había visto lo que hizo en el patio y no mentiría que no se sorprendió ante ello. Ella siendo una humana, estudiante ya graduada bajo la tutela de uno de los espadachínes más notables en la historia desde que se firmó la alianza, Souichiro Kiryuin, su padrastro.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

A pesar de ser adoptada por la familia Kiryuin, Souichiro mostró gran apego a ella tratándolo como si fuera su propia hija. Bajo su cuidado aprendió el arte de la espada, mostrando gran manejo en ella. Aunque su padre maneja una o unas espadas un tanto raras, por no decir extrañas, ya que estas eran una sola y juntas formaban una tijera del tamaño humano.

Estaba impresionada cuando las vio? Si. Creyó que sería fácil poder romperlas con fuerza bruta? También…… Quedó impresionada cuando estas cortaron cada arma que eligió cuando peleaba contra el? Totalmente. A pesar de parecer un arma poco convencional su resistencia y filo era algo exagerado. La creación de esta Espada Tijera fue en un proyecto junto a los ángeles caídos, siendo dirigido por Azazel, quien dijo que quería comenzar con la creación de Sacred Gears artificiales. No serían tan poderosos como los originales, pero serían poderosos igualmente.

Ella se quedó con la mitad de mango largo de la espada, y la otra mitad se la quedó su hermanastra, Kiryuin Satsuki. Si bien se llevaron fatal al principio de conocerse, con el tiempo se fueron tolerando. Aunque Ryuko siempre retaba a Satsuki a un duelo, esta siempre le gana a casi sin esfuerzo.

Eso, hasta que despertó su poder mágico.

Para sorpresa de todos, e incluso su madre Kiryuin Ragyo, sus capacidades usando la magia para reforzar sus ataques fueron superiores a lo que especularon en un principio. Su velocidad y fuerza también aumentaron exponencialmente, aunque en técnica le faltaba refinarla todavía era solo cuestión de tiempo para perfeccionarse.

Ragyo era conocida por su capacidad de la creación en vestimenta para combate. Con ayuda de su magia, podía fortalecer las prendas al punto de que soportará un ataque directo del " _Power of Destruction_ " de la familia Gremory, aunque solo lo soportaba ya que de igual forma la prenda terminaba destrozada en término medio, ya que al probar otro ataque de otros demonios e inclusive las otras razas el daño era menor.

La mujer era de unos 53 años, de cabello canoso cuyas puntas de elevaban hacia los lados de su cabeza, ojos rojos que mostraban una superioridad indiscutible ante su presencia dando la impresión de estar frente a un terrible depredador. Su cuerpo era de complexión delgada, aún a su edad no mostraba ninguna arruga o muestra de vejez. Por lo general viste un vestido blanco el cual deja ver su escote y su perfecta espalda y llevaba unos zapatos de medio tacón de color blanco. Lo que también la distinguía eran sus muy pobladas cejas que después de un tramo se hacían delgadas.

Kiryuin Satsuki, de la misma edad de Ryuko y hermanastra de ésta, de cabellera azulada opaca larga llegando hasta media espalda. Ocupaba un traje de marinero de color blanco con placas doradas en los hombros, el cuello del traje tenía una línea azul que cruzaba justo debajo de su mentón hasta llegar a su pecho dividiéndose en dos en dirección a los hombros. Usaba unos botines largos de color blanco, los cuales llegaban hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Al igual que su madre tenía las mismas cejas pobladas.

Souichiro Kiryuin, tenía 44 años de edad, como aparentaba ser un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo largo que llevaba con el flequillo alto. Era alto y solía vestir de forma elegante, llevando un traje que acompañaba con una bata de laboratorio cuando experimentaba con la ropa junto a su esposa.

Aún en los combates de práctica de Ryuko no se quitaba su traje elegante, ya que nunca lo vio necesario. Puede parecer arrogante, pero tenía con que respaldarla ya que siempre ganaba.

Un día, en el cumpleaños número 14 de Satsuki que se celebra junto con el de Ryuko ya que ella no recordaba su cumpleaños. Las recibieron un regalo de Souichiro diciéndoles que solo podían abrirlo cuando fueran mayores. Aunque ambas hicieron gestos de enojo ante lo dicho, hicieron caso de igual forma, su padre siempre fue cariñoso y comprensivo con ellas, dándoles todo el amor cuanto quisieran. Lo contrario a su madre quien se mostraba fría e indiferente a lo que les pasará a ellas, como si fueran menos que escoria.

Sus vidas habían sido tranquilas sin ningún tipo de complicaciones…. hasta ese fatídico día.

Una noche Souichiro venía de una importante reunión sobre el proyecto Raibu sentō faibā ( _Fibras viva de combate:現場戰鬥光纖_ ). Una fibra especial capaz de cambiar de forma de acorde a la voluntad del usuario. También haciendo uso de la tecnología actual y la descubierta magia podían hacer que esta fibra tuviera conciencia para así poder ayudar de forma más eficiente a los usuarios.

Varios cuestionaban ese tipo de idea, de por sí se escuchaba muy bueno, pero eso no sería todo. Una creación capaz de pensar por sí misma era un peligro, más si eran cientos de personas o demonios y otros seres los que la ocupaban.

Ante esa inseguridad el esposo de Ragyo diseñó un dispositivo que mantendría a las prendas bajo control en caso de que estas se salieran de control. Y con eso dicho se afirmó el inicio de ese proyecto. Todo eso bajo la mirada de Ragyo, quien se veía un poco molesta ya que su esposo usó parte del proyecto de las prendas de combate y lo mejoró notoriamente…. y no aceptaría el ser superada, menos por un hombre… aunque sea su esposo.

En el trayecto, mientras conducía su auto no se percató del vehículo que lo había estado siguiendo desde hace horas. En dicho vehículo venían dos de los guardaespaldas personales de Ragyo, quienes seguían a su víctima en un descapotable. Uno de ellos se levanta de su asiento sacando una bazooka del asiento trasero apuntando el arma hacia su objetivo.

Sonriendo malévolamente lanzó el proyectil, ya que era teledirigido, siguiendo al blanco sin ningún problema.

Souichiro sintió el peligro mirando para todas partes, su vehículo también era un descapotable el viento y el sonido del motor no lo dejaban escuchar bien. En eso se le ocurre mirar por el retrovisor viendo algo raro acercarse a él impactado de que fuera un misil.

Al darse cuenta tarde de ello el objetivo dio de lleno contra el vehículo haciendo que cada parte saliera volando de forma estrepitosa.

Los causantes se acercaron para ver si su trabajo había sido realizado con éxito, viendo que todo había salido como lo planeó su Señora. Una vez viendo satisfecha su labor su fueron a darle la noticia a Ragyo.

Cuando había amanecido, los oficiales fueron a la mansión Kiryuin tras haber observado en una de las carreteras un vehículo destrozado con un cadáver en el interior. Revisaron las pertenencias sorprendiendose de la persona que estaba muerta.

Para incomodidad de ellos la puerta fue abierta por Ryuko, quien miro extrañada la actitud de los policías. Satsuki también llegó al lugar ya que había tenido una rutina de ejercicios mañanera con su padre al igual que Ryuko ya que ambas querían entrenar para sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Su felicidad fue arrebatada ante lo escuchado por los oficiales, siendo Ryuko la que más se negaba a creerlo. Trato de ir al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el cuerpo de su padre, pero fue detenida. Dándose vuelta vio a la responsable siendo Satsuki quien la había detenido. Iba a golpearla por ello pero se detuvo al ver algo que no creyó ver en ella. Lagrimas.

Atrayendo de forma brusca el cuerpo de Ryuko al de ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro en la chica de mechón rojo ahogando el llanto que trataba de disimular. Golpeada por lo abrupto que fue el comportamiento de su hermana solo atinó a abrazarla en lo que ella empezó a sollozar también.

Ragyo llegó tiempo después residiendo la noticia, sorprendiendo a todos por lo indiferente que se comportó frente a lo escuchado.

El día había pasado rápidamente, las dos niñas aún seguían tristes por la noticia, pero se habían calmado un poco cuando había entrenado.

Cuando la noche cayó, las dos fueron a ver a su madre ya que ambas por lo menos querían un beso de buenas noches como Souichiro les daba siempre.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada escucharon que su madre estaba hablando con alguien, cosa que les extraño ya que su madre nunca hablaba con nadie fuera del trabajo. Se acercaron al borde de la puerta viendo como su madre estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras un hombre, por lo que veían bajo, estaba de rodilla frente a ella mientras su pie derecho pisaba su cabeza.

Tal parecía que se regocijaba ante ese tipo de tratos, parecía que su madre lo felicitaba por un trabajo bien hecho. Y el adulto agradeció el gesto diciendo que no había sido problema eliminar a su esposo para que ella se quedara con los datos de la investigación y hacerla suya.

Las dos tuvieron que ahogar su sorpresa….. trauma…. y sus llantos. Su madre fue quien mandó a matar a su padre? Su propio esposo? En ese momento solo querían alejarse de ese monstruo que llamaban madre. Y fue por esa razón que las chicas hallaron de casa, dejando solo a Ragyo para que sus vidas no corrieran peligro.

En tanto Satsuki adoptó el apellido de Ryuko, en ese momento quería desconectarse de todo lo referente a la asesina de su padre, aunque para su desgracia no podía hacerlo del todo ya que su sangre corría por sus venas.

Si no fuera por Ryuko quien fue su punto de apoyo más importante, ya que de no ser así ella hubiera sido capaz de vaciar su cuerpo de la sangre que corría por sus venas, con tal de no tener nada que ver con esa mujer.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

Ryuko seguía mirando retadoramente a Issei, desde que Satsuki y ella se habían graduado con honores en una universidad especial, ya que en ese entonces no habían escuelas que enseñarán sobre la magia, no habían muchas personas que se atrevieran a mantenerles la mirada sabiendo quienes eran. Y si aun no lo sabían, ellos solo desviaban la vista ya que no tenían la fuerza y la fiereza para darles una mirada desafiante.

Pero ese chiquillo le mantenía la mirada, deseando medirse en un combate para probarse así mismo. Para gusto de ella ya que no había conocido o visto a alguien igual.

No pensé que te gustarán jóvenes Ryuko-chan- _dijo Azazel quien estuvo viendo el cómo se miraban Ryuko e Issei. Aunque eso le costó caro._

 **POW**

Solo fue un golpe lo que se había escuchado. Todos miraron algo aterrados como la cabeza del líder de Grigori estaba enterrada en el suelo, mientras que el puño que uso Ryuko para golpearlo estaba humeando.

La próxima te arranco las pelotas Azazel.

Después de eso las clases continuaron con normalidad, siendo Azazel y Ryuko los que explicaban el uso de la magia en los ataques a distancia y el cómo usarla para reforzar sus cuerpos en combates cercanos.

Cada quien escuchaba atentamente lo que decía para poder mejorar sus cualidades en lo que son buenos, o al menos en lo que podían.

Si bien Ryuko había sido asignada para la clase E, ya que, para desagrado suyo, los cursos fueron asignados con el orden de que los de mejor " _rendimiento_ " se quedaban en las clases D hacia arriba. Había sido colocada en este curso de 2 año para ayudar a los " _rezagados_ " para que tuvieran una oportunidad en el futuro.

Aunque fue una completa sorpresa de que alguien prometedor terminará en la clase E, con lo que había mostrado en el patio como mínimo debería estar en la C, tal vez B.

En la actualidad los muchachos estaban en su receso. Si bien era el primer día, fue algo pesados para algunos. En uno de los lugares que había pastizal se encontraba Issei sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas. Aprovecho el descanso para poner en práctica lo que discutió con Draig en uno de los ratos en el salón.

Por el hecho de haber activado su Sacred Gear al último nivel, sus niveles mágicos también aumentaron. Si bien podía controlar su KI de forma decente estaba lejos de hacerlo perfecto, y con el hecho de tener grandes reservas de magia también era un problema. Por ende,Draig le dijo que tenía que colocar en perfecto equilibrio tanto su magia como su KI, si no podía hacerlo podría sufrir un desbalance y eso sería fatal para su cuerpo.

Por eso la meditación, si lograba mantenerlo equilibrado podría llegar hasta mezclar ambas energías, si bien era complicado, con el " _talento_ " de Issei no sería problema.

Disculpa, Hyoudou-san- _el castaño abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la tímida de Asia_ \- me preguntaba si, bueno, no hay problema que me siente contigo? además es la hora de comer y quería algo de compañía.

No hay ningún inconveniente, es más, termine mi pequeña meditación por lo que también voy a comer.

Enserio? gracias.

Además, puede que sea algo apresurado, pero puedes llamarme Issei, no me agradan mucho las formalidades- _dijo con un tono nervioso ante la petición._

Hai, Issei-san- _respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro_.

( _Insisto, demasiado linda e inocente_ )- pensó el castaño ante la presencia de su compañera.

En lo que quedaba de descanso ambos hablaron tranquila y amenamente, de hay Issei vio el por qué el extraño acento de Asia, siendo ella una extranjera de Europa, por lo que aún no dominaba muy bien el idioma japonés.

Una vez que el timbre de la escuela sonara ambos se levantaron en dirección a su clase. Una vez allí, Azazel comenzó a explicar los factores mágicos que influyen en cada raza. En el caso de los demonios, varios saben que son vulnerables al poder sacro de los ángeles o ángeles caídos, con los ángeles sería el tema de cometer un pecado para hacerlos caer y colocar a los demás en su contra por su osadía en los pensamientos impuros. Los ángeles caídos se diría que son un término medio, ya que no hay una debilidad en especifica.

_

Las clases culminaron y los estudiantes se iban a sus casas, si bien fue un día ajetreado para los humanos que asisten a la academia, fue gratificante el aprender el uso de la magia, para aquellos que sólo sabían que existía, o no tenían un conocimiento mayor a ello.

Issei caminaba tranquilo a su residencia. Las clases fueron mejor para él ya que como usuario de magia de fuego tenía ciertas ideas de cómo ejecutar eficientemente los hechizos de dicho elemento, y con la ayuda de Draig en su equilibrio de energía podría reforzarlas para un mayor impacto.

Issei-san- _la conocida voz de Asia llamó su atención, lo que hizo que se diera vuelta viendo que ella se acercaba a su persona_ \- no hay problema si te acompaño? mi residencia actual queda por esta dirección.

Claro, no creo que sea malo un poco de compañía.

Los dos caminaron juntos conversando de temas triviales, como gustos o cosas que desagradan, quien diría que Asia, aún a su edad le tenía miedo a los fantasmas. Bueno un punto más a ella por verse adorable aún asustada, opinión del castaño que hizo que la rubia inflara las mejillas enojada por el comentario. Si trataba de ser intimidante solo logró verse más tierna.

Oh? Pero vean que tenemos aquí.

Los chicos se voltearon viendo quien fue el que habló, siendo un grupo de adolescentes de no más 20 años. En total 5, cada uno vistiendo de forma de pandilleros y algunos llevaban perforaciones en su rostro.

Asia se sintió intimidada, esa clase de gente le causaba miedo, su sola presencia era peligrosa para ella. Se sorprendió cuando fue abrazada desde la cintura con su brazo izquierdo por Issei quien la acercó a su cuerpo con la intención de protegerla, causándole un notorio sonrojo.

No creen que esa chica es muy linda chicos?

O hermano, tiene uno que estar ciego para no verla.

Qué es lo quieren- _dijo Issei casi en un gruñido ya que la sola presencia de esos tipos le molestaba._

Oye lindura, porque no te separas de ese idiota y te vienes a divertir con nosotros.

Uno de ellos se acercó y estiró la mano para tomar uno de los brazos de Asia… aunque sólo fue un intento.

De la nada el idiota salió volando quedando estampado en uno de los muros que había en el pasaje en el que se encontraban. Sus cómplices miraron en su dirección confundidos por lo ocurrido. Fijaron su vista al frente y se quedaron mudos.

Desde el brazo derecho de Issei el cual ya estaba transformado salió una silueta de mismo brazo más grande que el cuerpo del castaño, la cual era rodeada por un aura verdosa.

No entendía cómo era que había aparecido, era algo de lo que no se dieron cuenta. Vieron directo al castaño cuyos cabellos levitaban levemente y sus ojos castaños tenían la pupila rasgada, detonando su presencia y autoridad ante los idiotas.

Si le tocan un solo cabello, no me haré responsable de lo que ocurra- _y para más efecto de dicho brazo espectral se siguió formando más arriba, tomando la apariencia de una especie de dragón humanoide de gran tamaño, dejándolos asustados y con una mancha dudosa en sus pantalones_ \- ahora…. ¡LARGUENSE!- _con eso dicho se fueron como almas que lleva el diablo recogiendo a su compañero inconsciente._

En todo ese rato Issei no se había percatado de que tenía a su nueva amiga rubia abrazada de la cintura de forma protectora, hasta que ella habló.

Etto, Issei-san?- _la voz de la chica llamó la atención del castaño haciendo que bajara la vista y viera cómo es que tenía sujetada a la rubia, causando que se sonrojara furiosamente por su acto._

Lo…¡Los siento!- _dijo separándose de golpe_

No…. No te preocupes, solo lo hiciste para protegerme.

S…. Si, solo para protegerte ja,jajajajajajaja. Creo que debemos ir a tu casa, con lo que paso ahora probablemente ocurra de nuevo- _dijo el castaño a la chica quien asintió a la idea._

El trayecto no fue tan largo, luego de unos 4 minutos Issei dejó a su compañera en su apartamento. Se despidió y fue a su casa, fue un día algo ajetreado en verdad.

Ya llegué.

Oh, Issei qué bueno que llegas.

Hola, voy a salir un rato después de comer si no hay problemas.

Descuida, no es ninguno. En lo personal me parece bien que hayas dejado ese lado tuyo.

Ni me lo recuerdes- _dijo algo apenado_.

Hijo, como a estado tu día- _habló su padre saliendo de la cocina._

Hola Otō-san. Podría decirse que bien, aunque Kyriuu Aika terminó en mí misma clase, no para de molestarme por como era hace un año- _dijo con una vena marcada en la frente_.

Jajajaja no la culpo, si cualquiera que te conociera te hubiera conocido en un principio pensaría igual- _río su padre ante lo escuchado._

No es gracioso- _dijo mientras se sentaba a comer_ \- si bien ya dejé eso de lado, no es sencillo comportarse y dejar ciertos hábitos. Aunque no pensé que daría una muy buena impresión.

Ooh, a qué vino eso- _dijo su padre interesado en ese tema._

Pues que se puede decir que soy el popular de la clase, en el caso de las mujeres y la envidia de los varones. No es por presumir, pero a opinión de las mujeres soy el mejor partido para una relación- _dijo algo apenado por decir eso_.

Enserio?- preguntó su madre.

Hai.

Solo te pido que no seas tan apresurado, y cuando elijas a la chica ideal y ya hayas entablado una relación fuerte…. te pido como mínimo tres nietos.

Q…¿¡Que!?

Jajajaja creo que lo sorprendiste con eso, aunque no suena mal, que sean tres nietos hijo.

Tu también, recién comencé mi nueva época escolar, no pueden pedirme algo así- _dijo con el rostro rojo de pena y de furia por el cambio del tema de conversación._

Vamos, no seas así, creo que hasta Aika puede ser un buen partido.

Me niego a estar cerca de esa molestia, suficiente tengo con aguantarla en la escuela- _negó comiendo rápidamente su cuenco de arroz con huevo, y con tres trozos de filete_ \- me voy a entrenar, vuelvo en 3 horas- _dijo para después subir a su habitación y salir corriendo de la casa para no escuchar más estupideces, mientras sus padres se reían por la actitud de su hijo._

_

Por dios, no pueden estar un momento en que no digan tonterías- _se quejó el castaño mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón_.

Ahora tenía un conjunto deportivo, siendo un pantalón de buzo color gris con rayas negras en los lados. Una sudadera del mismo color que el pantalón y zapatillas deportivas blanca.

Issei se encaminaba al parque, queriendo aprovechar el tiempo para mantener equilibrado sus energías. Ubicando un buen lugar para poder meditar sin ningún problema.

Aunque había algo de ruido por los que habían en el parque, siendo en su mayoría madres que traen a sus hijos, y una que otra pareja no era una molestia para su meditación.

Viendo un árbol de gran tamaño procedió a sentarse cruzando sus piernas y cruzando sus manos, comenzando así su meditación.

Aunque era ignorante ante ello tenía algo de compañía. A no más de unos 30 metros de distancia se encontraba, describiendola de mejor manera, una Loli de no más de 1,57 m. De pelo blanco y un pasador negro en forma de gato, tenía ojos color miel y traía el uniforme de la escuela sobrenatural de Kuho.

Koneko Toujou, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol observando a su objetivo, siendo mandada por Rias Gremory ya que el muchacho de pelo castaño llamó mucho la atención en su demostración con Azazel.

Koneko tenía la cualidad de poder controlar magia y también el KI, aunque no lo usaba ya que temía de su propio poder y que este le hiciera perder el control. También tenía curiosidad sobre ese muchacho ya que al igual que ella podía controlar magia y KI, aunque parece que tiene un control adecuado de él ya que no lo siente nada descontrolado.

Iba a acercarse a él ya que le habían dicho que en cuanto pudiera le dijera que su presencia era requerida por su presidenta para mañana, aunque claro… solo fue un intento. Se detuvo de golpe ya que de la nada el cuerpo de Issei fue rodeado por un manto de energía rojizo, lo que también hizo que empezara a levitar desde donde estaba sentado.

Koneko miraba sorprendida dicha imagen, ya que no solo era poderosa el aura que desprendía, se sentía salvaje, pero controlado, agresivo, pero calmado, y no solo su magia se sentía así su KI también era algo impresionante lo cual solo podía describirlo en tres palabras, abrumador, pero cálido. Era confuso, sus energías mostraban ser lo contrario a lo que sentía de forma analítica, también contaba el hecho de que pareciera que ambas energías parecieran danzar dentro él, y fue eso último lo que la hizo caer en cuenta. Estaba nivelando su magia y KI para no sufrir un descontrol por parte de alguna de ellas.

Se sentía algo cohibida, y se debe al hecho de que el chico estaba haciendo el trabajo que a ella le daba miedo hacer el cuál era tener control sobre su poder para así no dañar a nadie por accidente. En su interior sintió respeto y admiración hacia su persona. Tener la determinación de poder mejorar para no dañar a nadie, era algo que ella no podía ni se atrevía a hacer.

Con un nuevo objetivo en su mente decidió acercarse al castaño con más confianza, una para su misión, y la otra… para un favor.

Issei estaba absorto de lo que lo rodeaba, su objetivo del día era poder balancear sus energías para no tener ningún problema y poder fortalecer más sus ataques. N un punto en específico siente que ambas energías ya estaban en completa armonía y ninguna trataba de aminorar a la otra, por lo que dió por concluido su leve entrenamiento para pararse y hacer un poco de calentamiento, claro era la idea hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a él.

Vio a un costado, dándose cuenta que la persona que se dirigía a su dirección era la conocida mascota de la academia. Aunque está allá cambiado, varios alumnos al verla seguían llamándola así. Aunque al sentir su presencia se sorprendió de que ella también controlase el KI pero este parecía algo errático.

Issei-senpai- _hablo la chica al mencionado._

Si no me equivoco, creo que estás en el primer año de la clase A, verdad?- _dijo y preguntó a la canosa_ \- si no mal recuerdo… Koneko Toujou, que te trae por aquí.

Rias-Buchou me mandó con un recado de que asistas al club del ocultismo para mañana, Kiba-senpai irá a buscarte cuando estime necesario.

Gremory-senpai? Que raro por qué querrá verme, mmm- _se preguntó y meditaba para saber la razón de ello_.

Y también…- _la voz de Koneko lo sacó de su concentración_ \- lo que hacías ahora… estabas balanceando tu magia y KI, Issei-senpai.

Así que no me equivoqué, también puedes controlar el KI, no es verdad Koneko-chan- _la albina se sorprendió al ser descubierta por el uso de esa energía_.

Cómo lo…

Puedo sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, aunque me costó un poco el poderla diferenciar entre plantas, animales y las personas ya puedo diferenciar cuál es de cuál. Aunque creo que aún me falta entrenamiento ya que comencé desde el año pasado sobre el manejo del KI.

Has estado un año entrenando con el KI y ya puedes diferenciar entre las energías de los seres vivos?- _preguntó en un tono de sorpresa la albina._

Si.

Increíble, a mi me tomó años poderlas diferenciar entre cada firma de energía.

Enserio? Creí que eso eso era normal.

Y… que puedes hacer con lo que has dominado de tu KI.

Por el momento solo lanzar pequeñas ráfagas, aunque quiero lanzar algo con más potencia.

…. Me podrías…. enseñar?

… Perdón?

Es que, bueno, tengo unos problemas con el manejo de mi KI, temo que si hago algo mal podría dañar a alguien- _decía con una mirada triste mirando hacia abajo y con sus ojos un poco cristalizados._

Bueno.. no tengo problemas con enseñarte,- _la albina levantó la mirada con algo de alegría_ \- además es el mismo terror que tengo presente si doy un paso en falso con mi poder- _dijo sorprendiendo a la chica por no ser la única_.

Y no crees que puedes dañar a alguien si se descontrola?

Por eso entreno, mientras lo mantenga a raya no tengo que preocuparme, yo soy quien tiene el poder, no él a mí- _esas palabras la hicieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa_ \- además- _levantó su brazo derecho_ \- tengo un compañero que me ayudara en los momentos difíciles.

Compañero?

Mira, te lo diré, pero solo porque confío en ti, vale?- _algo insegura asintió con la cabeza_ \- bien, Draig.

Ante ese nombre el brazo del castaño se iluminó dando paso a el brazo demoníaco con tintes verdes en el antebrazo y dedos.

[ _Dijiste que no querías llamar la atención, y ahora me presentas ante una de los sirvientes de el clan Gremory, estoy dudando de tu inteligencia en este momento_ ]

Ja, ja, ja, tu comentario me hace reír mucho.

Una Sacred Gear? No oí de uno con esta forma.

Le pedí que cambiara su apariencia para que no lo reconocieran por el momento, soy el actual portador del Dragón de Gales, y actual Sekiryuutei.

Si el rostro de la albina se pudiera enmarcar, sería para que vieran el rostro de sorpresa que tenía, no sabía que el Emperador Rojo ya tuviera actual dueño, solo sabía que el Hakuryuukou estaba del lado de los caídos, por palabras mismas de Azazel. Ante esta revelación tenía que decírtelo a su ama para que lo convenciera de cualquier forma posible de que esté con su nobleza…. Pero… eso sería traicionar a la confianza de su Senpai, incluso le prometió que le ayudaría con su manejo del KI para que no tuviera esa inseguridad con sigo misma. Solo por esta vez guardaría el secreto a su ama, no quería traicionar la confianza que le dan, pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

Issei-senpai, si eres el actual Sekiryuutei, por qué quedaste en la clase E, por lo menos debiste haber quedado en la A por tu nivel Mágico incluso en la S por el título que llevas

Bueno… salio como 2 días después del examen de ingreso. Créeme también fue una sorpresa para mi el saber que era el Sekiryuutei. Pero no dije nada, solo piensalo, estoy entrenando para fortalecer mi KI y mi físico, haré un entrenamiento aparte para practicar las habilidades de la Boosted Gear, nadie sabe qué cambió de forma, y serán pocas las veces que ocuparé a Draig y cuando lo haga será por qué el enemigo es más fuerte que yo.

Tienes en cuenta de la maldición de la Boosted Gear?

...Eh?

Mientras más uses la Boosted Gear te irás convirtiendo en un dragón debido a su poder.

….. Ne… Draig- _habló en un tono algo lúgubre, inquietando al dragón en su brazo-_ cuando pensabas decirme de eso.

[ _Cre… Creo que me debes dejar explicarte un poco las_ _cosas_ ]

Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE ENCUENTRE LA FORMA DE SACARTE Y MOLERTE A GOLPES POR NO DECIRME ESO- _gritó algo colérico por lo escuchado_.

[ _N...No te alteres, si bien es algo de cierto, más que maldición es una especie de contaminación o una alteración genética. Los dragones de por sí son poder puro y afecta a todo ser vivo que entre en contacto con ello, por ejemplo, si un demonio o mago convive por un mes con un dragón, aunque sea menos tiempo sus capacidades se ven aumentadas notoriamente_ ]

Entonces…. cuánto tengo afectado hasta ahora- _dijo ahora más calmado, ya que no le gustaba la idea de convertirse en un dragón, no sabría cómo entraría a la casa para poder dormir._

[ _Actualmente…. Estás en un 30%... Y aumentando_ ]

Por qué aumentando?

[ _Por alguna razón al activarse con el último nivel se ha acelerado la " **contaminación** ", estimo que dentro de 5 meses desde ahora serás un mitad dragón mitad humano, pero repito no sé por qué se aceleró hasta ese punto la maldición de la Sacred Gear_.]

Haaa- _suspiro_ \- bueno, creo que me colocaré a entrenar, nos vemos después Koneko-chan- _dijo despidiéndose de la albina mientras se retiraba del parque._

Una cosa más, senpai- _dijo deteniendo la marcha del castaño_ \- en mi curso, y también en varios otros hay personas, en general mujeres, que hablan cosas de ti.

Eh… bueno.

Qué hacías antes de que el colegio cambiará.

Pues… la verdad- _y así Issei se vio en la penosa de contarle lo que hacía hace dos años, cabe mencionar que la expresión de la pequeña Loli se volvió inexpresiva_.

…. Hentai.

¡Por eso no quería decirlo! Escucha Koneko-chan, se que lo que hacía estaba mal, y estoy tratando de redimirme en lo que me queda de academia, por favor tienes que creerme.

…. Si te sorprendo haciendo algo pervertido…

No lo haré, y si lo hago tienes todo el derecho a golpearme.

Koneko lo seguía mirando de forma estoica, pero esa mirada se fue ablandando poco a poco. Había escuchado de un tiro pervertido que habitaba la escuela hace dos años, pero la pregunta rondaba por las mujeres que ese grupo podría ingresar a la nueva Kuho aún con los requisitos permitidos. Se sorprendió que Issei formará parte de ese grupo y que para su mayor sorpresa tratara de mejorar ese comportamiento, simplemente, sin palabras. Además de que tenía permitido golpearlo si hacía algo indebido.

De acuerdo, te creeré. Y mantendré en secreto tu Sacred Gear- _le dijo haciendo que el castaño suspirar a de alivio._

Gracias, ahora si nos vemos mañana Koneko-chan- _dijo haciendo una reverencia para después_ _irse_.

… Que un pervertidos trate de cambiar eso… es algo raro- _se dijo para sí misma para después dar media vuelta e irse a su casa, su misión ya estaba echa._

 ** _Con Issei_**

Iba caminando a un lado el cual no hiciera muchos problemas para su entrenamiento, se alegraba que Koneko haya guardado su secreto y le creyera que estaba cambiando por su lado pervertido.

Desvío esos pensamientos ya que llegó a un lado ideal para su entrenamiento, parecía un terreno Baldío con algunas formaciones rocosas en todo el lugar. Media alrededor de unos 3 km, espacio suficiente para empezar su entrenamiento intensivo.

Bien, Draig dijiste que tu capacidad es la de duplicar el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos?

[ _Así es, adonde quieres llegar con eso_ ]

Quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar con el aumento de poder.

[ _Jajaja tendrás mucha tensión muscular, pérdida de energía sin contar el agotamiento si utilizas ambas, estás seguro de querer hacerlo?_ ]

Vamos a verlo.

Ante eso su aura de KI lo rodeo dando a entender que iba en serio.

[ _Quiero verte 2 horas después de este entrenamiento_ ]- _dijo con algo de gracia por ver como terminaría de agotado su compañero._

Con eso dicho comenzó lo que sería su primera de tantas sesiones de entrenamiento donde él sería el peor parado en ello.

 ** _2 horas y media después_**

Ya llegue.

Tardaste un poco hij… pero que te paso!?- _su madre estaba impresionada por cómo estaba su hijo, pareciera que salió de una guerra en la que se notaba que lo habían abandonado a su suerte, lo que quedaba de su ropa eran sólo jirones._

Nada en especial, solo exagere con el entrenamiento- _respondió algo cansado_ \- voy a darme una ducha antes de comer.

Bien, pero dime… vas a volver así cada vez que entrenes? No pienso comprar un par de buzos para que los destroces siempre.

Veré que puedo hacer- _con eso dicho se fue a su baño, de verdad que le hacía falta, después comería y se iría a dormir._

_

Yo, Asia.

Issei-san, buenos días.

Ambos se encontraron camino al colegio, aunque Issei iba comiendo una tostada por el trayecto, ya que tuvo que salir sin comer mucho por levantarse tarde. Aunque para desagrado de Issei….

Ohayō, Asia-chan.

Aika se les cruzó saludando a la rubia de ojos verdes. En el trayecto, para desagrado del castaño, Aika le pasaba molestando por sobre su antigua forma de actuar. Ya se cansaba de tener que repetir siempre lo mismo a la chica, y sinceramente estaba irritado.

Los tres ya habían llegado a la entrada de la academia, disponiendo a entrar para ir a clases, pero un grupo de por lo menos 6 alumnos aparentemente de la clase A de segundo año se habían parado frente al pequeño grupo.

Tú- _señaló el que parecía el líder del grupo_ \- tú fuiste el que creó el alboroto ayer verdad?- _lo pregunto con una actitud arrogante haciendo irritar más al castaño_.

Escucha, si te molesto lo siento, pero en este momento ya no estoy de humor para una discusión inútil- _dijo con total desinterés avanzando y pasando al lado del grupo, pero fue detenido cuando le sujetaron el hombro haciendo que se volteara_ \- ya les dije que…

 **POW**

Fue el sonido del puño del líder quien golpeó en el rostro a Issei causando que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera sujetado desde la espalda dejando sus brazos deshabilitados para usar.

Escúchame bien, sólo porque hayas hecho una demostración de poder no quiere decir que eres igual a nosotros- _dijo empezando a dar golpes en el cuerpo y rostro del castaño siendo apoyado por los demás._

Jajaja, esto es para que sepas tu lugar- _habló el que lo tenía sujetado de brazos_.

Issei solo aguantaba los golpes, si no fuera por el entrenamiento de ayer esto no sería problema. Solo escuchaba las risas de los agresores y los llantos de súplica de Asia para que dejaran de golpearlo.

Por favor ya es suficiente el no les hizo nada para que lo agredan de esa forma- _dijo Asia deteniendo uno de los puños de los de segundo año, mientras esté volteo irritado a verla._

No te metas tonta- _agitó su brazo haciendo que Asia retrocediera y cayera al suelo_ \- oh, ahora que lo veo mejor era linda. Malnacido, teniendo a una belleza como ella para tí solo- _hablo con una risa socarrona dándole otro combo en su estómago sacándole el aire_.

Haber- _otro del grupo vió a la chica rubia, mientras esta era ayudada a ponerse de pie por Aika_ \- no solo ella, la castaña de lentes también es hermosa, por qué no vienen con nosotros en vez de esta basura.

Ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra haría eso- _dijo enojada mientras ajustaba sus gafas haciendo que estás brillaran_ \- además… esa cosita no me entretendría ni por 5 segundos.

Solo hubo un silencio en el lugar. Varios de los alumnos se tensaron ante la " _curiosa_ " habilidad de esa chica por lo que disimuladamente se cubrieron sus partes para no pasar vergüenza. En tanto a las chicas solo se reían al imaginarse el " _Tamaño_ " de lo que se jactaba ese estudiante, ya que desde ayer presumía de ser el más apto para satisfacer a una mujer.

Tu… miserable, no sabes a quién le hablas- _dijo enojado mientras extendía dos alas de murciélago_ \- soy un demonio encarnado por lo que soy más fuerte que tu- _dijo mientras se acercaba a ella_.

Si bien eres más fuerte eso no indica que tenga que respetarte.

Tal vez si te disciplino me respetes más- levantó su mano en señal de lanzar un golpe, bajo la espectadores mirada de los demás alumnos que se cohibian ante la escena, mientras que los de grado mayor miraban de manera desinteresada la situación.

Si te atreves a hacer algo te arrepentirás.

A si? Tu y cuantos más.

No te muevas.

La nueva voz llamó la atención de los presentes. En la entrada se encontraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, heredera de la casa Sitri y hermana menor de una de la Mao, Serafall Leviatán.

Su expresión era completo enojo, nunca había aceptado la injusticia hacia el más débil, y le importaba poco que fuera un demonio o no, aunque le costó aceptar a los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos también vio que el trato era el mismo por lo que defendía a cuánto podía.

No permitiré un acto tan indeseable en la academia, deberían avergonzarse por una actitud tan infantil- _les recrimina la chica de lentes con total seriedad, mientras su Reina mantenía una actitud igual._

Aahh, crees que por ser de una familia debemos postear nos ante lo que dices?- _dijo insultado el líder._

No te recomiendo que me ataques, podrías salir herido- _dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes_ \- por otro lado, deja las hostilidades con tus compañeros o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza.

Ja, no podrías siquiera detenerme en lo que le haré a ellas- _dijo señalando a Asia y Aika._

No lo repetiré otra vez.

No me asus….

Aaaaahhhhh

Un grito sacó de su discusión al líder de los de la clase A y la heredera Sitri. Ambos voltearon su vista viendo tanto sorprendidos como confundidos la escena.

El que supuestamente estaba sujetando al castaño estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello con un solo brazo y alzado del suelo, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de forma desesperada ya que se notaba algo de humo salir de la zona de su cuello.

Hagan algo, kgh, kgh, este miserable me esta quemando y duele mucho, kgh, maldición suéltame- _decía el agresor mientras daba combo y patadas al castaño, pero este ni se preocupaba de ello, más bien pareciera que apretar a con más fuerza con cada golpe._

Te voy a decir algo, y espero que lo entiendas- _su voz sonaba seria y al parecer muy molesto, su mirada estaba oscurecida por su cabello, mientras su brazo derecho, el cual sujetaba al idiota, se transformaba en esa extraña garra y de forma inconsciente la una voz gruesa salió de esta..._

[ _Boost, Boost_ ]

Pero pareciera que nadie se dio cuenta de ello ya que estaban muy atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Si le haces algo a Asia y a Aika no te lo perdonare- _dijo para después golpearlo en el rostro con su brazo izquierdo mandandolo lejos haciendo que rebotara en la tierra como una piedra en el agua terminando por chocar con un árbol deteniendo el avance._

Los otros tres lo miraban con asombro, para ellos solo era un débil estudiante que fue clasificado en la clase E, una de las clases con la que se supone estaban los que tenían poco control de magia o no tenía un Sacred Gear decente para estar en una mejor clase.

Ca…. Canalla, aprende tu lugar- _dijo lanzándose a golpear al castaño con una patada de hacha, pero esta fue fácilmente detenida por ese extraño brazo, el cual empezó a quemar_ \- kgh, demonios que clase de brazo es ese- _como respuesta fue azotado de frente al suelo, el cual fue cuarteado por el impacto del cuerpo, para después quedar ahí inconsciente_.

No te muevas- _Issei miro al que habló, haciendo que su ira se incrementarse ya que el muy miserable tenía a Asia sujetada de su cuello a su espalda y a Kiryuu tendida de guata al suelo con un pie en su espalda_ \- si te mueves tus amigas lo pagarán caro.

Asia estaba con lágrimas en los ojos ante la situación, no pensó que en su segundo día de clases estaría en una situación como esta, sinceramente estaba algo aterrada. En tanto Aika estaba furiosa, el canalla aprovechó su distracción para botarla al suelo y dejarla algo incapacitada por haberle pasado la espalda dejándola algo adolorida, pero más enojada estaba por poner a la inocente de Asia en un momento como este, realmente quería golpearlo hasta que se cansara.

Tu…- _los puños del castaño estaban temblando de ira ante el atrevimiento de ese miserable._

Tsubaki encárgate de él- _dijo Sona molesta por el acto cobarde de ese estudiante._

Hai- _dijo la chica de cabello largo mientra hacía aparecer una espada en su cintura, pero se detuvo ante la presión que se sintió en el lugar._

Tu…- _del cuerpo del castaño, aún herido, empezó a expulsar KI de forma desmesurada, arremolinándose como un tornado de color blanco alrededor de él, generando poderosas ventiscas que hizo que todos taparan sus ojos. De repente el KI se torno de un color rojizo por los bordes con tonos anaranjados en la parte central donde estaba el cuerpo del castaño._

Gran parte de los demonios se sintió intimidado por el aura desprendida, no sabían por qué pero algo les decía que sí recibían un golpe de ese poder no saldrían bien parados.

En el momento el grupo Gremory llegó al lugar del alboroto. Había escuchado de un grupo que estaba agrediendo a un compañero de forma injusta. Sólo quería ir para poder ver el primer trabajo de Sona, ya que como presidenta del consejo estudiantil era su deber arreglar el problema. Pero no espero que el castaño de ayer fuera el del problema, y parecía algo enfadado, si es que su expresión y energía indican algo.

¡Que…. Qué es lo que eres!- _exclamó intimidado, solo quería escapar, pero si soltaba a sus rehenes no tendría como defenderse del posible daño._

Sueltalas…. - _murmuró Issei mientras dejaba de expulsar KI de forma descomunal, pero el aura le seguía rodeando_ \- no me escuchaste?- _su vista era tapada por sus cabellos, pero levantó su rostro mostrando sus ojos, siendo de color esmeralda y una pupila roja rasgada_ \- dije… ¡Sueltalas!.

Ante ese último grito el intimidado agresor soltó a Asia, haciendo que esta se tambaleara un poco y quitó su pie de Aika, quien se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a Asia para colocarse detrás de Issei, quien al parecer se percató de ello aún en su arranque de ira ya que con su brazo izquierdo alejo un poco más a las chicas.

De la nada Issei apareció detrás del que tenía al par de chicas, varios en ese momento se estaban preguntando cuándo se había movido ni siquiera lo vieron parpadear.

El tembloroso estudiante se dio vuelta solo para sentir cómo todo su ser era consumido por sólo la presencia del castaño, su simple aura le causaba quemaduras graves, aunque este no se daba cuenta por el miedo sentido.

Te lo voy a advertir solo una vez, si le vuelves a hacer algo a Aika o a Asia, te mato- _para dar más sentido a su amenaza lado su brazo izquierdo para darle un golpe en el rostro mandandolo a chocar contra el portón de entrada y dejarlo inconsciente._

Se giró a los dos que quedaban, viendo que estaban temblando de miedo, incluso el líder temblaba notoriamente, una expresión que en ese momento solo le dio lastima a Issei, quien perdió ganas de seguir con los otros dos por lo que le dirigió la mirada a Sona, quien se mostró normal ante la mirada, pero por dentro estaba algo nerviosa.

Sona-Kaichou- _dijo el castaño_ \- perdón por mi comportamiento, y si no fuera problema le encargó a los otros dos- _dijo para después alejarse en dirección a su clase, siendo seguida por una preocupada Asia y una curiosa Aika_.

Todos se fueron alejando del camino del castaño, algunos con miedo y otros solo porque no querían provocar otro problema. Las dos herederas de clanes estaban estupefactas, mudas y algo… realmente no sabían cómo sentirse. La presencia que detonaba Issei era tal que sólo exigía una cosa… respeto. Sona sacudió su cabeza para tratar de volver a sus cabales, después conversaria con Issei sobre el asunto.

Tsubaki, quiero que me traigas a estos tipos a la sala del consejo en el acto.

Qué hay de Hyoudou?

…. Dejemos que se recupere, llámalo la próxima semana.

Hai.

El alboroto terminó siendo los que los provocaron siendo apaleados. Tsubaki aún se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo Issei a los otros estudiantes, ya que al recoger a los que estaban heridos, las quemaduras que mostraban eran graves, como si hubieran sido atacados por poder sacro.

Todo eso pasaba, mientras que 5 figuras que miraban desde el ventanal de la Torre central de la academia miraban de forma analítica lo ocurrido.

Así que, eso era lo que querías que viéramos, Azazel?- _dijo curioso una chica de ojos violeta y con colegas en cada lado de su cabeza, su cabello era de color negro._

Así es, ese chico tienen gran potencial, cuesta trabajo que alguien de su calibre haya quedado en la clase E, suena algo instante en cierta forma.

Ese poder- _dijo un peliverde._

Ajuka, pasa algo?- preguntó un pelirrojo

Es el poder que desprende ese chico, pude ver rastro de energía sacro en el.

Estas de broma?- _preguntó algo sorprendido un hombre de cabeza rapada._

No, mi magia no me engaña con eso, aunque pude observar que parecía retenida.

….. Como se llama ese muchacho.

Hyoudou Issei, está en mi clase, y por lo visto es un usuario de KI y al parecer está desarrollando su poder mágico.

…. Quisiera conversar con él, si no es molestia llámenlo la próxima semana a esta oficina.

Bien Sirzechs, por ahora voy a mi clase, me toca enseñar las secuencias de la magia y el uso de ésta para los elementos- _dijo Azazel retirándose del lugar._

Crees que ese chico sea un problema? Por lo visto solo defendía a sus amigas de esos patanes- _hablo curiosa la oji morada ante la seria mirada del pelirrojo_.

Debemos actuar con cautela, además, me gustaría de Michael también viniera, creo que podría explicar este caso ya que tengo entendido que ese joven es humano, y que de un día para otro desprenda energía sacra. Es sospechoso en muchos sentidos.

Ciertamente- _dijo la pelinegra._

_

 **Bien, nuevo capítulo, nueva historia. Aunque en verdad que me costó en terminarla, pero bueno hago lo mejor que puedo.** **Como verán mezcle varias cosas y cree otras. Y no se impacienten si hay cosas que no entendieron, las iré explicando a lo largo de esta serie.** **Como también vieron Issei ya tiene problemas desde un principio. Aunque el control de la magia y el KI es un tema del cual me estoy tomando el tiempo a investigar y que no sea tan descabellado en algunos casos.** **Si alguien lo notó, Issei ya desprendió parte del poder del SSJG, como dije antes explicaré más adelantes los sucesos que ocurrieron para que lo entiendan.** **También agradecería a los que, si no les gusto la historia o cómo lo hago, no se alteren y dejen comentarios ofensivos, solo no lo lean, y si hay algunos con una que otra duda, que la coloque en la caja de comentarios para poder contestarla.** **Eso sería todo, soy Oumashirosaki97.** **Matane.**


End file.
